10 years to remember
by korihana
Summary: arc 1:Watari's newest potion hits the office with full force. Why is Hisoka 6 years old and Tsuzuki 16? arc 2: Tsuzuki's back to normal but Hisoka's not. New problems follow the potion accident for Hisoka, but what does it have to do with Muraki?
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be an extension on the anime, not a fanfic.

Prologue:

The teen woke up for the third time this morning. His alarm clock was now on the floor shut off, but still showing time. He'd had a rough time getting to sleep the night before and was down right exhausted. Peering over the bed to see the time, he nearly fell from surprise. Normally he had an hour to get ready with time to spare, no he had less than 30 minutes. Quickly showering, neatening up and getting dressed, he ran out the door. Not bothering to have his normal cup of tea; he decided it was better to just get to work.

Even though he woke up late, he still managed to get to his office five minutes early. Sitting at his desk, the teen relaxed a moment as he waited for his partner to arrive. Ten minutes later, the said shinigami came running into the office."five minutes, its a record." The blonde muttered to himself. Usually the violet orbed shinigami was at least 10-15 minutes late. After Tsuzuki's normal routine of greeting and hugging Hisoka, he sat down and began his other normal routines of the day.

About 20 minutes later the teen was starting to drift. When Tsuzuki had to tap him on the shoulder to snap him back to reality, he knew missing his tea this mornings' was bad. It was his caffine. He stood up about to excuse himself for the food hall to get some tea, when his parnter jumped up sitting him back down; voluntering to do it. Hisoka agreed and told the man 'red tea, no snacks for me', then he happily ran out the door to get the tea and snacks for himself.

In the food hall, Tsuzuki couldn't decide what morning treat he wanted. Ten minutes later it dawned on him that his partner may get testy soon. Grabbing a few donuts and two red tea bags, he ran backs to the office they shared. Apon returning, Hisoka already had cups ready and the warm water. Checking to make sure it was the red tea packet, he handed it to Hisoka. He wanted to try the same tea as Hisoka, but his packet looked different; but he could've sworn he grabbed two of the same kind.

Brushing it off, he had Hisoka prepare his tea as well, then both shinigami sat at their respective desks. Filling out a few forms, Hisoka sipped at his tea repidly. As he finished the forms he turned to his partner who was also finishing up, but noticed his cup was still full."Whats wrong with it?" He asked hiding the annoyance in his voice. If he made it, he expected it to be drinken."Oh, its just alittle bitter." He smiled.

Looking back at his own empty cup, the teen picked up Tsuzuki's and starting drinking it."Is it ok? It didn't look like the same type you had." Tsuzuki backed up remembering the packet."No, its red tea, and its not bitter. Maybe for your sweet tooth." He sat back down as the older man pouted. For the next 30 minutes, normal 'work' continued in the two's office.

All night and morning Watari had been trying to finish up his latest potion. Adding the finishing touched to make it just right, then cleverly disguising it in a red tea bag. The day before he had heard his brunet guinea pig talking about wanting to try red tea and had noticed how exhausted the younger blone was that day, he new he's have tea at the office...what better way to test his potion.

Finally done, he closes the tea bag mixed with both the actual tea and potion bits. He designed the potion bits to desolve like the tea grains when exposed to water. Now his final job, slip his tampered tea bag into the rest of the bags in the food hall, then wait for Tsuzuki and make sure he grabs that bag. The bad itself turned a little darker from the potion bits, but none the less it still smells and surely tastes like red tea.

Happily but quietly, he set his experiment into place. And right on time the brunet came scampering in. About 10 minutes later he left with a sugary treat and said tampered tea bag, with another. As long as Tsuzuki used the funny looking tea bag and not give it to hs younger partner, Watari was safe. Now he just had to wait.

Heading to his lab, the blonde cleaned up abit from his early morning mess. 30 minutes had gone by and nothing had yet sounded saying his hard work was worth it. To be honest he didn't exactly know what it would do in full extent if it worked, but any sort of reaction or progress from his lab that didn't cause an explosion was a breakthrough.

Just as he started to relax and decide what to do next, two shrieks echoed throughout the building. He immediantly leaped up, running out of his lab and heading towards the sound(hisoka and tsuzuki's office), half hoping his experiment had worked or done something. If it did, progress was good, but Tatsumi might get mad at the results.

Arriving at the pairs' office, he paused a breif moment before turning the nob. Finally he opened the door. Looking inside, the sight before him shocked and worried him. Hisoka looked no more than 6 years old and his 'older' partner looked no more than his previous age, of 16.

kage: here's the beginning of the end for hisoka and tsuzuki. ;; so what do you all think of the prologue. short i know, not many clues i know, but im working on chapter one as i speak! the whole situation will be explained i promise! sorry i cant put actual pairings in this fic(as of right now), trust me, you'll understand in the next chapter. review and i promise to have the next chapter up in a few days! .


	2. Chapter 2

Kage: Oh sankyuu so much for the helpful criticism and reviews! . I'm so sorry this took so long to update. ;-; I had all these school projects and completely lost track of my deadline! I promise to have the next chapter up asap, even if it means staying up all night. Anyway, the prologue was a little off, but hopefully this chapter and the ones following will clear things up. Anyway, read and review and enjoy!

Warnings: can't say their are any right now...but possibly later if I'm up to writing a certain part.(no direct pairings either-implied sokaXTsu) I have poor spelling and wrote most of this in school(rushed), beware of bad spelling. I apologize ahead of time.

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be an extension on the anime, not a fanfic.

Chapter 1:

The older blonde had to blink a few times before the scene before him regestered correctly. Four shocked eyes turned towards the scientist, clearly in a state of panic. As soon as they sw him, they yelled for answers, dragging him into their office and closing the door.

Watari stared a moment at the circumstances. In front of him was no longer the 26 year old looking Tsuzuki and 16 year old looking Hisoka, but a 16 year old Tsuzuki and 6 year old Hisoka. Both started yelling questions and comments at the scientists before he finally cut them off. Gathering quick information, he tryed to analyze and explain the situation.

"Judging from what Tsuzuki has said, this is indeed his 16 year old self, making Bon 6. Both of you aged 10 years back."

Both Shinigami screamed why at the top of their lungs, but Hisoka's voice echoed in the brunet's ears. The sound too chibi for him to ignore. He stopped to observe hi partner. Hisoka was holding onto his clothes the best he could since only his body shrank. Using his shirt sorta as a gown, with huge glaring(pouting) emeral eyes and small delicate hands. Tsuzuki was able to keep his clothes up alot easier than Hisoka and just had a shorter frame and younger appearance.

Seeing his (way)younger partner, he couldn't resist the urge and picked the boy up; glomping him. Causing Hisoka to start kicking and hitting, or try to at least(he only hit air and lightly on Tsuzuki's arm). The brunet seemed to ignore the blonde's yells and pouts to put him down, so Watari stepped in again. Proposing to the two to find more comfortable clothing and then they'd talk. Tsuzuki put the boy down and he was first to retaliate to the proposle.

"And what the hell am I suppose to wear? Are you blind! Absolutely none of my clothes are going to fit me!"

"Um...Hisoka? Since I'm 16 and your clothes fir your 16 year old self, could I borrow them." Tsuzuki asked sheepishly. A short silence passed over the three, when a sigh escaped the boy and he nodded. Trying to stay calm, Hisoka pressed again.

"What am I suppose to wear at least for now, if he's going to use my clothes. His are way to big for me." The 16 year old held up his trenchcoat, possibly suggesting a quick arrangement for the time being._ I can't believe this. _

Quickly changing and getting situated, Hisoka now had Tsuzuki's Trenchcoat wrapped around him as if it was a yukata or kimono. While his partner now wore his blue jeans and jacket and orange shirt. It wasn't the best outfit for the former 'teen, but at the moment he just wanted answers.

The genki scientist pulled up a chair, as did Tsuzuki and they started to talk. Hisoka had a hard time getting his body into a chair without his 'outfit' falling off or ridding up, so he just stood glaring(pouting) at Watari.

"I'm tired of waiting, I know this is your fault!" He yelled, his voice hardly sounding intimidating. Watari just explained the situation as if he hadn't even heard the boys shout out.

"My latest experiment was for Tsuzuki, just to clear up. Bon, I apologize that you got involved. How I wonder, but anyway." He thought how to continue and searched the office briefly with his eyes. Noticing the two cups and old tea bags on one of the desks, he leaped up to get them. Both cups empty of liquid, he pulled up the two bags resting in each. "Notice this is an average red tea bag by its color, yet this one is shaded differently even after use. Well this one was my potion. Seeing that both cups are empty, no doubt you shared the tampered drink."

"What's the point? How is shrinking me or Tsuzuki useful!"

"Actually, a number of different scenarios could have happened. This is a new potion, plenty of room for errors and possibilities. Again I apologize Bon. Only he was suppose to be the guinea pig." The former 'mad' proceeded into pouting, but his younger partner was in no mood. He only had on thing on his mind.

"How do we change back?"

The older blonde sighed and began passing the room. He knew no matter how it phrased it, the kid would be pissed.

"As I said before its a new product, honestly I didn't even know the absolute reaction to people and-"

"Cut to the chase!"

"There is no cure."

Both Shinigami went wide eyed, yelling again. After a moment, Tsuzuki calmed and decided being 16 wouldn't be so bad. Hisoka after all was- Hisoka...Watari and Tsuzuki looked at the small child. This would be a problem. Even as a child though, Hisoka's now turning facial features were terrifying. Before the kid had a chance to blow, Watari stepped in again.

"Relax Bon, relax! I said there was no immediate cure. Which means its not permanent, you just have to wait until it wears off."

"How long?"

"Hm...all depends I guess. A day? A week? A month? Its untested until now remember."

"Great."

The emerald eyes Shinigami headed over to his desk and hoisted himself into his chair. He knew people still looked at him as nothing but a teenager at times, even though officially he was almost 20, but he could handle it at an appearance of 16. There's no way people are going to respect him as an adult when he appeared only 6; his partner had already proved that. Whether the chibiness got to Tsuzuki or not, Hisoka hated it but know it could only get worse before it gets better. Sulking in his chair, he had no idea how the next day, week or even month as Watari had said, would play out.

The two other Shinigami watched Hisoka, but his height deficiency blocked them from seeing him sulk. Watari just turned back to Tsuzuki and explained the situation further. Work would have to be put on hold since the scientist still had to talk to Tatsumi. In the meantime, it was Tsuzuki's job to help Hisoka get some clothes that fir. The older blonde also stated it'd be wise for the two of them to live together for a little while. At Hisoka's state, household tasks would be difficult. Since Tsuzuki would have to borrow the (teen's) clothes, they decided he'd move in with the blonde for a bit.

After making sure the brunet understood the situation better, he bided his farewells and went off to the secretary's office. Hell would surely freeze over. The violet eyed Shingami sat a moment in silence, before questioning.

"Hisoka?"

"What." He asked, and god that chibi voice just made the older man want to pounce on him, but he knew the problem with that now. Hisoka needed clothes and he knew what or really who could help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakaba had the wonderful surprise in seeing the new appearances of the two Shingami. Luckily for them, Terazuma was out. Tsuzuki's first idea of 'in-out' would work. Seeing Hisoka and hearing the circumstances, she immediately got serious and won to business. As odd as it was, Wakaba actually had a few outfits Hisoka could use until they had a chance to go shopping. One was a yukata, pass, the next shorts and shirts, pass, finally slightly bigger pants, and tee, it'd have to do. In Hisoka's mind, baggy pants and a tee were fine compared to his first two options.

Getting a pair of small sandals as well, they both bided Wakaba farewell and headed to Hisoka's house. It took a second for the child(teen) to realize his partner had welcomed himself in and didn't plan on leaving, but he picked it up and addressed the man in a calmly fashion. That is until Tsuzuki explained Watari and his earlier conversation. Sure it made perfect since, but needless to say the boy was not one bit happy at this decision that he had no word in.

Thankfully for Tsuzuki, Hisoka eventually let it go but still wasn't a very happy camper all night. Despite size, Hisoka still slept in his bed and had Tsuzuki use a futon. The over sized bed for the 6 yeard old felt like a deserted island. Too much pace. His thoughts kept him awake for hald the night, but knowing the following day would be hell; forced himself into a weak state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kage:GOMEN-NASAI! Omg this came way to late. Argh, I lost my internet and had a few days alone with just my laptop and writings...then I lost someone very close to me, anyway. Thank you all who are reading and reviewing this fic! Its my first actual story and I hope to finsih it within two months. Again I apologize for any mispellings or bad grammer. Helpful criticism is always welcome!

Warnings: Still none yet. But thats underlined for a reason, I'm still debating with myself and how the story is coming out whether or not to actually need a real warning or not for one of later chapters. Sorta depends on my mood when I write it I guess.

Anyway, enough of all these a/n, here's the next chapter!

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be an extension on the anime, not a fanfic.

Chapter 2:

The next morning, the blonde youth woke to an alarming smell. Burning. Abruntly waking, he worked his way through the sea of blankets until he hit the floor and ran into the kitchen. Apon entering his worries dropped and turned right into to surprise. The table was set neatly and Tsuzuki was at the stove, cooking not burning food. The burning smell was from old food bits in under the burner; Hisoka remembered.

Observing his partners work, Hisoka made his way over to the older man cooking, questioning him.

"Ah! Hisoka-chan! Ohayou! Hope you don't mind me making breakfast."

"No, not really...but your cooking it, not burning it."

"Come now. My sister taught me better than that." He ruffled the small boys hair. Hisoka passed off the childish treatment and wondered why he brought up his sister. Above all, he thought Tsuzuki had already told him his eight years at the hospital robbed him of any cooking skills his sister ever taught him.

Thinking a moment, he decided he'd ask Watari if there was any side effects to yesterdays change...besides their appearance. Both Shinigami sat down to eat. Neither said anything to each other while they eat as an oquired silence fell over them. After finishing breakfast, they washed up and got ready for work.

As they walked to work, Tsuzuki just couldn't get out of his head how cute Hisoka was as he walked, or anything he did, at 6, he had to be the most adorable child the 16 year old man had ever seen. Arriving at the office building, Hisoka decided he'd walk close to his partner. He didn't want to risk being picked up to be hugged or kidnapped. If Tsuzuki was close by he could grab him and refuse himself from being taken.

Everyone in the halls and even snooping people in other rooms wondered and watched the pair as they headed to their office. Some tryed to guess who it was, while some knew and wondered what had happened. Out of the blue, an announcemnt was suddenly made.'Asato Tsuzuki, Kurosaki Hisoka, report to my office immediantly.' It was Tatsumi and god did he sound thrilled.

When the pair sighed in unison, everyone knew it was them and no doubt the Bureau's 'mad' scientist was involved. As the pair made their way to the secretary's office, countless girls and boys wispered and made comments concerning the two under their breath. Word of their appearance was spreading fast. No doubt it's spread further then the 6th sector in no time.

Both Shinigami were alittle unnerved about what would happen next as they reached Tatsumi's office. Tsuzuki turned the door nob to reveal a pretty calm and as always, organized office. Tatsumi was working at his desk, but next to him sat Watari; nervous. When the older brunet looked up to the closing of his office door, his glasses nearly fell off his face as his mouth fell agap.

"You wanted to see us." Hisoka broke the silence and even, at first, Tatsumi was taken back by the former teens new voice; and appearance for that matter. The ecretary turned toward Watari glaring madly as the scientist just gave him a 'I told ya so' look. Regaining his posture again, Tatsumi thought a minute on how to address this matter.

"This isn't permanent luckily and as much as we can't afford to do this." Tatsumi struggled with his sentence, but continued"You two are temperally taken off cases until you've returned to normal, but ONLY because your sector has been quiet lately." Even though it was actually a generous sounding deed to the pair, for one reality hit him quicker.

"I must object Tatsumi-san, even though our sector has been rather queit lately doesn't mean something wont come up at any momeny. We may appear younger but we're still ourselves."

Tatsumi knew the blonde boy was trying to sound serious but the voice and body just didn't match. Hisoka knew from a quick flow of his ability that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing and he hated it. Besides his partners whines of protest of not wanting to work, every other emotion was directed at the now 6 year old Shinigami. Before he had the chance to say anything to anyone, the secretary broke through the soon to be ended silence.

"This is why I had you two summoned here Kurosaki-san. Watari-san revealed to me what had happened but also brought to my attention a few OTHER catches to it."

"So there's more?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sadly yes." Everyone glared at Watari's words as he continued."Even though you still have your current mind as you did before, but you physical form has changed..."He stopped deciding to change his approach seeing their faces of annoyance for a long explanation."In other words you changed physically just not mentally, but I discovered a flaw to this or a few side effects. Your body is being tricked into thinking it is what it appears. Meaning your body can do what your body could only do at the age you appear as, even if your normal minds says differ."

Tsuzuki was first to go 'huh', but something else dawned on Hisokaand trigered his first on slaught of words.

"Wait! This morning! Tsuzuki tryed to cook and actually did."

"Exactly, good example right there. When he was 16 back on Earth its possible he could actually cook edible food." The blonde replied acting as if his pouting friend wasn't even there.

"Since his mind automatically says he could cook, he did, but his body could actually do it so it filled in the blanks."

"I think I get!" Hisoka declared, still thinking and appling this side affect to their given situation.

"Let me clear things up. Cases require high vegalance and body cabability. Tsuzuki-san being at 16 could still perform under these circumstances but you Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid can not."

Hisoka was about to object again but he knew nothing he could said would've mattered. Him talking would only make his partners get butterflys in his stomach. He was stuck and hated it even more. He put his down, _yet another restriction within just one day._

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, you two have plenty of office work to do anyhow."

Tsuzuki bounded to his partner and started walking him to the door. He himself didn't like any ideas of work, but he knew Hisoka was mad and tryed his best anyways."See? Its still like a normal day! Not like we had any cases anyway!" He chimmed, closing the door and leaving the secretary's office.

Watari turned to the older brunet."Um...paperwork requires writing. I don't know Bon's literature skills at that age."

Tatsumi sighed."We'll just have to wait. At least Tsuzuki's handwriting should be legiable now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The violet orbed Shinigami let out a sigh as he closed the door to his office as he watched his partner make his way to his desk. Tsuzuki felt bad for the blonde but couldn't resist his chibiness. Even yelling he was adorable. As he studied his partners movements he decided going shopping later would be good. The clothes Wakaba had given the boy clung losely to his motions. Hisoka cralwed onto his chair and sat on his knees.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Tsuzuki asked sitting at his desl.

"I'm used to sitting like this baka." God! Even that just made the brunet want to glomp the blonde to death, again. Sadly, he calmed his mind as he noticed Hisoka twitch from the emotions he was genreating towards the blonde, so he began his 'work'.

Both worked on their pile of work in silence for the next two hours. It was unusual for the pair but any sort of talking, even arguing, seemed foriegn. Although right on schedule, the brunet jumped for joy from his chair as lunch hours fell.

"Finally! I've been going crazy! Too quiet! Food now! C'mon Hisoka, lets go get some lunch!"

"No." Hisoka didn't even look up.

Tsuzuki leandd on the child's desk."C'mon! We've been locked up in here for too long! Break time please!"

"Tsuzuki. No! I can't go out like this!" The child(teen) stopped, blushing.

Tsuzuki studied him a minute before repling. "We don't have to eat in the Meifu." The boy looked up. "Our powers still apply right? So why don't we go to Earth. No one knows us there. We'll just appear as we are."

"But then I'll have to act 6."

"Nope." Tsuzuki began wagging his 'tail'. "You can just be one of those really really smart kids."

"A prodigy."

"Yeah!" He smiled at his partner.

"I guess, its ok."

"Great! Then we can get you some new clothes too!"

"Like hell, this isn't permanent Tsuzuki." He replied getting out of his chair and placing his finished work eatly in a stack for Tatsumi to collect when ever he chose.

"You still need to be comfortable and you can't wear that outfit everyday.

"Are we going or not." Hisoka snapped.

"Of course!" Tsuzuki lept to meet his partner and both teleported to Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two Shinigami's auras disappeared from the Meifu, Tatsumi decided to confirm his latest worries. In the pair's office, the secretary looked over both desks and finished work. He mentally smiled at Tsuzuki's work, just not his desk. Hisoka's desk was neat on the other ahdn but his work made the secretary sigh. _This wont do. I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but Watari was right._


	4. Chapter 4

Kage: Phew, this one took awhile but its finally here! Some of this was written during my school's lunch period(no, i dont ever actually do school related work at schoolXD but still passing with flying colors!) Thankies to one of my reviewers though, I am proof reading all my feature stories and chapters even if Im runnning late on updates. Hopefully this'll help my spelling. Some of my grammar, even though its probably improper, is just the style I write so please take heed.

Well no warning review at all this time, but I have to mention the whole time frame and age difference. This is after the whole series(although I dont remember how old they were by tee end) Either way, I chose their ages for this and even for later chapters Riko will still be alive(if shiki are ever involved). They may not even have a huge part in this, but who knows.

I want to thank all who reviewed once again and here's the next chapter for your viewing pleasure!

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei! T.T there I said it for what, the 4th time?

Chapter 3:

Tsuzuki had decided on a small diner before his younger partner had a chance to comment as to where they would have lunch. Ordering a few things to eat, both sat and relaxed a moment. They let the fact that they were so young looking slip their minds and let the last two days flow through their minds as if it was nothing. Surprisingly the waitress who served them just passed them off as cousins and happily attended to what they requested.

After the pair finished lunch, they headed to a small clothing store down the street and proceeded into purchasing Hisoka a few shirts, pants, socks and underwear. They also got him a pair of sneakers since the sandels Wakaba had give him wouldn't last. When they completed the important shopping, Tsuzuki paid a visit to the local bakery, where the younger boy just stood outside and waited for his sugar driven partner to get what he needed, or wanted.

A few people coddled him on how cute he was or questioned why he was just standing there all alone. He just ignored them and their thoughts. _They don't really like or care about me. It's all in my head. _The boy slumped for a second, but snapped back just as quickly as his reason for waiting emerged from the bakery with a pastury in his mouth and another small bag in his hands to join the others filled with Hisoka's clothes.

That detail about Tsuzuki would never change. They began walking back, but Tsuzuki noticed the blonde's slumpish stride. Camly and lightly, he questioned the youth.

"You ok Hisoka?" Truthfullly, he didn't expect an answer, but was glad when Hisoka started to reply.

"When I was six, no one liked or even paid me little if any attention. Not even my parents... .no, definitely not my parents. Its just alittle foreign to me to be noticed I guess." The brunet nodded and understood perfectly what had just been said. As sad as it was, Tsuzuki was still glad Hisoka mentioned it. It must be extremely depressing having to walk Earth again at six, considering how he was treated when he was living here at that age.

Deciding it was a good time to probably go back, Tsuzuki offered returning to the Meifu and Hisoka agreed. They both slipped into an alleyway, making sure no one was looking and teleported back home.

They're break was over and since they were running late, Hisoka decided to wait until the end of the day before bringing his 'new' clothes home...not that he was very pleased with the extra made expenses. Heading towards their office, the two barely got the chance to step into their office before another announcement was made by the secretary. Again he was calling for the duo's attendance in his office.

Because of their morning meeting earlier, both looked at each confused a minute wondering what Tatsumi wanted now. Sighing they dropped off the bags in their office and headed to the older brunet's office.

Arriving at the location, both could tell just by the expression the brunet's face had, it was bound to be more bad news. Tsuzuki happily chirped to Tatsumi as he normally did any other day, but Hisoka kept his distance and monitered him. He could sheild his emotions well, but the child(teen) had learned a few physical ways to read Tatsumi as well.

Judging from his minor actions such as slightly twitching, sighing every so often and his facial gestures, he was struggling with something. It bothered Hisoka that he couldn't pick up what was wrong, or even get a clear reading with how strong the secretary's shields were right now but then again with his partners histerical emotions flooding his senses, it isn't hard to be distracted.

"Tatsumi-san." The blonde added a slight questionate tone to the name. Even though the single name came out sounding like a curious 6 year olds tone when questioning their mother seeing them doing something they'd never seen before, everyone in the room could tell he was being serious.

Tatsumi sighed pushing the puppy Tsuzuki away from him. Adjusting his glasses, he picked up a few papers from his desk and turned to the duo once again as he'd done earlier that morning. Hisoka recognized the papers, that they were what he and his partner had finished before thier break. His first thought was 'what had Tsuzuki possibly done wrong now?' As if Tatsumi had read the empath's thoughts, he began.

"Tsuzuki-san."_ I knew it._ "When you were 16 back on Earth, you had decent handwriting. At least a hell of a lot better work than you do in your current self." He held up the paper of the brunet's work from today and some from a few days ago; which could barely be read.

Hisoka studied the papers, trying to fill in the blanks that his boss was implying. Todays work was alot more clear; first obvious thing._ The 8 years at the hospital robbed him of this too? Wait, he HAD good handwriting at 16. He appears 16, so his body is applying his 16 year old skills...oh no..._ Tatsumi saw Hisoka's expression and continued.

"As you can see, there's not real problem with Tsuzuki. Again its all mentality that keeps you both thinking and working as usual. You see no difference in what you do, but clearly from Tsuzuki's cooking and work, there is one." He paused. "Now." He picked up two more papers."If Tsuzuki's is different, as would be Kurosaki's."

He held up the two papers comparing Hisoka's work. It took a moment longer, but both noticed the problem and gasped."Kurosaki, when you were 6 you probably didn't have much experience with writing. This reflects that and its unacceptable even compared to some of his other works." He glanced at Tsuzuki, but the brunet didn't even pay any attention to the remark as he and his partner continued to analyze the papers presented to them.

Todays work was indeed illegable compared to the previous work done a few days ago. It was literally a 6 years old's work. Tsuzuki looked at his partner concerningly, but Hisoka looked as if he'd prepared for it. Paying attention to Tatsumi again, he delivered the final message.

"Kurosaki-san, I hate to do this, but due to these circumstance once again, I do not want you doing any paperwork until further notice." Hisoka nearly screamed in surprise and anger; he wasn't prepared for this.

"What? But Tsuzuki's handwriting before was just as b-!" He was cut off.

"Tsuzuki can cover for you both." Tatsumi seemed to ignore the blonde's first protest, so he aimed in a different corner of the argument.

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. More or less, as rare as this is is for anyone. Your banned."

The last two words echoed in the empath's head. He was used to being treated as a child or at least could handle it to a certain extent, but Tatsumi had reached Hisoka's greatest fear/aggrivation/annoyance.(its all three ;; i couldn't just pick one) The room went silent as Tatsumi kept his neutral expression, Tsuzuki was concerned and Hisoka still had his dumbfounded look. The boy looked down a minute, then bowing to the older brunet, he wispered.

"I understand." He turned for the door, leaving Tsuzuki calling out to him.

When Tsuzuki made it out the door, he saw Hisoka walking off down the hall and slowly disappearing; teleporting to who knows where. The brunet screamed his name one more time, but the blonde was already gone.

The violet eyed shinigami searched every spot where he'd normally find his younger friend when he ran off or wanted to be alone. No place was successful. It was as if he'd disappeared from Meifu intirely, but that didn't seem likely. Not at his own house, office building, stores, fields, sakura trees or library. Where was left? This was starting to really worry Tsuzuki until it hit him, although it seemed highly impossible, it was the last place he hadn't looked. It was getting late, so decided to teleport to the outside of his apartment.

Hurring to his level and room, the teen made his way to his home, along the way praying what he longed for was there. Apon approaching his apartment room, Tsuzuki noticed a shadow sitting next to the door. Just as he thought, yet feared, it was Hisoka curled up with his head on his kness. He approached the boy but didn't know what to say. What could he say? Hisoka looked up with a blank stare.

"What're you doing here." There was nothing cute this time about the tone.

"What am I doing here? Looking for you. You ran off before I had a chance to say anthing and I was worried." He sat down next to Hisoka."What about you? You realize this is _my_ apartment right?"

"Your the idiot, not me. I know where I am." The brunet waited, then continued again. He knew the problem but didn't quite know the correct way to address it.

"Tatsumi's not trying to hurt you or keep you back, it-"

"I know that! Its just.."

"Its just what Hisoka?"

"Its just...I hate being like this! I can't do anything useful when I'm like this! I really am too young to do a damn thing! My work proves that."

"Its not your fault and remember, its not permanent. Just think of it as if your on any early vacation."

"Thats just it. I know its not a vacation. Its a disablity. I'm in the body of my 6 years year old self,...I'd rather be 16 again! At least...then I'm treated somewhat like I deserve to be. I'm not 6, I'm not 16, I'm almost 20 and my boss just banned me from work due to my poor penmanship."(is that spelled right? honestly i didnt have a dictionary at this point)

Tsuzuki understood how hurt the boy was. Six or 60, he saw no difference in the boy, but others did whether for bussiness or personal pleasure. Without even thinking, the brunet turned and embraced his younger partner.

"I see no difference. I'll always see you as Hisoka and always hug you No matter your looks, your still my 'Soka-chan." A blush slowly crepted itself across Hisoka's face as he slipped for a second, before coming back to reality. Squirming his way out of his partners embrace, he stood up.

"And whether your 2 or 16, I still dont need to be hugged and claimed by a genki idiot." The 16 year old stood up as well, pouting.

"'Soka-can! Thats mean!" With a smirk pulling at the corner of the boys lips, he turned and started to head back. "Where're you going?"

"Home baka." Strangely relieved, Tsuzuki smiled and ran to catch up with his partner, just missing the ever so small smile on the child's face as they both headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kage: Ack! Mess ups last chapter again! And this chapter took awhile, plenty of reasons why but I wont bore you with the details. Hopefully this doesn't happen again, but no matter how long it takes this story will be completed!

Ok, first things first, my last chapter mentioned time frames or rather my a/n did, well its been changed. I have no clue when this fic takes place, just somewhere...because I want to add alittle shiki credit in the story but to do that it would have to be after the Kyoto Arc, but Muraki will(might) appear in the fic too. Ack! Im so confused, oh well. We'll just have to see how the story plays out and of course what the readers want.(technically I think Muraki comes back anyway, but not sure...Oriya has one line in this one script about him)

Spoilers: You can read the translated script at : http/theria(dot)net/yaminomatsuei/gallery/HnYmanga(dot)html, This just leads straight into a few manga scans but explore the site and you'll find the translations up to vol.12.(replace the 'dots' with actual dots please, dont want you wondering why it wont work by just copying and pasting.)

Warning: Same as always, none.(as of right now)

Enough of the a/n! And thank you once again for reviewing!

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the web link.

Chapter 4:

The next morning, things came alittle rougher for the empath, although the night had gone just as smooth as the last one even with the previous days events. Hisoka was in no mood for talking and had gone right to bed. Tsuzuki had gone back to the office to retrive the blonde's clothes and his sweets after waiting until the boy was asleep. Then retiring for the night back on Hisoka's couch.

Hisoka was the first to wake up this time and headed to the bathroom to get ready before his partner woke up. Looking over to the couch, he could only sigh and leave the teen to his twisted postion as he took a bath. Tsuzuki had both feet on the couch, altough one was running up the back, with his heading almost dangling off, with one arm already resting on the floor and the other looking as if the couch was eating it.

By the time the blonde youth finished bathing, the brunet was awake and preparing to get himself ready. After that and a quick a breakfast, both headed off. Now Tsuzuki had already gotten used to his 16 year old body and did't mind wearing Hisoka's teen clothing either. He decided to himself that it wasn't that bad and he could deal with being 10 years younger in appearance. Hisoka on the other hand couldn't stand it. Everyday chores were difficulut, even the mornings bath.

His new clothes matched his former ones that his partner now wore but everything was still so different. People, places, things, everything. Even worse, for half of the day all he could do was read in his office chair while Tsuzuki 'worked'. For any other person, they wouldn't mind the 'no-work' style but this bothered the blonde. He hated feeling useless.

After lunch(implied morning and lunch if didnt already imply it), Hisoka just couldn't stand it anymore. He took a few papers off of Tsuzuki's desk and brought them back to his own. Tsuzuki was out getting a glass of water when he walked in and saw the youth.

"Hisoka..." Was all he was able to say as he set the glass down.

"Tsuzuki let me work please, I can't stand watching you do it all!" He started to bluch and looked down.

The older shinigami felt bad for the boy and thought of a deal to make with him."I'll moniter your work, to the point where Tatsumi will accept it, ok?"

"How?"

"Trust me. I've worked with him enough to know his standards."He smiled.

"Even if you break his rules." Tsuzuki winked sitting down.

"Thanks Tsuzuki." Hisoka kneeled, looking at the papers trying to cover the red that was spreading across his face. He tryed to shake it off and begin working, but Tsuzuki broke in.

"I can't work though, and moniter you if your at your desk." Now Hisoka was beginning to get frustrated. Was he just teasing him? Suddenly Tsuzuki backed his chair out alittle and patted his leg. It did occurr to the blonde what he was impling, however he had to make sure.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll let you work, but I need to as well. Sit on my lap and we can both work." He smiled cleverly. The boy blushed madly and jumped to the floor walking infront of Tsuzuki's desk.

"No way! You can do all the work yourself!"

Tsuzuki pouted at losing both of his 'clever' ideas. One, having Hisoka on his lap and two, having the work lessoned. He sighed watching his younger partner disappear infront of his desk. Resting his head on his desk, he decided to rest his eyes a moment. More or less, avoid the work. Without realizing it, he slowly dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange pulling feeling awake the brunet from his nap. He couldn't figure out what the cause of it was. Finally forcing himself to open his eyes, he looked down to where the feeling was and saw,...Hisoka? It was indeed Hisoka, who was climbing onto the teen's lap. As soon as he was up right and positioned, Tsuzuki questioned lightly."..hi...hisoka?"

"With you slacking for an hour, we don't need Tatsumi coming in and yelling." He pulled a few papers infront of him.

"Were you bored?" The blonde just ignored him and grabbed a pen.

Tsuzuki smiled, slightly moving to the right so he could start 'working' again while monitering the boys handwriting. Only a few things did he even have to point out to the child. There'd be no doubt that Tatsumi would be able to tell Hisoka did some of the work, but they hoped he wouldn't mind. It was after all more legable and work is work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thday went by almost normal. Again the duo went to Earth for lunch but they returned back on time. Hisoka had decided because of the mornings 'progress' to sit on Tsuzuki's desk. If he sat on the man's lap, he'd just hug the boy. The new set up worked well until something snapped the blonde alert.

He looked up, but at nothing in particular. Since they'd returned from their break, he'd been recieving random bursts of happiness and glee through his senses, and even the occasional russleing of feet outside the office door, which both Shinigami noticed but paid no real attention to. Now emotions were flooding into his head like an open flood gate and they didn't seise like they had through out the day.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki wondered why Hisoka had gone so alert all of a sudden.

By the time the youth realized what was causing these emotions and small ruckess outside, the office door flew open revealing the Hokkaido girls. Both looked at the door, Tsuzuki sighed but smiled at the girls, but the look on Hisoka's face was udder horror. Both girls took in the cene of the younger Shinigamis before deciding their next move. Although both were extremely adorable and equally lovable, they used logic in deciding their target. Logic: one will run, one will not.

"Hisoka-chan!" The girls squealed at the top of their lungs, lunging at the boy sitting on the desk.'An even easier target' The boy made an effort to get away, but the quick elevation gave the girl's the advantage. Within seconds Saya had the small blonde in her arms. Cuddling him and chatting happily with Yuma. They'd switch the boy back and forth until they decided to just hug him in unison.

"Your so adorable and cuddlier now Hisoka-chan!" Hisoka was now starting to get a headache and was getting annoyed, fast. Tsuzuki knew his partner well and caught on quick from the child's expressions and tryed to draw the girls attention on him. In a way that said 'Im little too you know.'

"Oh! Tsuzuki-san! Your cute too, but Hisoka-chan's so little, but we love you too!" They swarmed the older boy, but neglected to release the youth. Tsuzuki didn't mind the girls and happily talked with them. After awhile they hugged the brunet, squishing poor Hisoka between the three. Finally they calmed. Yuma now held the boy but both started their own personal conversation, as if forgeting anyone else was in the room.

"We should have fun with this!"

"These two ecpecially! They're so adorable!"

"Lets have a night on the town!"

"Or have a little get together right here!

"Like a party! Yeah, and dress up!"

"Tons of food, decorations and maybe even some dancing!" Both squealed at the top of their lungs. Hisoka was by far tired of this and couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled, crawled and squirmed until Yuma finally let him down.

"Goodness Hisoka, your a squirmy little child." They giggled.

"I'm not a child!" He snapped back at them, but he immdiantly regretted it. If his voice was 'cute' to even Tatsumi, it had to be irrestiable to them, no matter the use of tone.

The girl's smiled and prepared to attack again but Hisoka acted first this time and quickly jumped hebind Tsuzuki's desk. Yuma tryed to follow him but amazingly Saya stopped her.

"No, not yet. We'll come back for them later. For now we have a to get the party ready!."

"Ok!" Hugging the brunet one more time, both bidded farewell to the younger Shinigami and left. Tsuzuki just smiled and waved them off before turning to his partner.

"They're gone." Hisoka came back out going to the door first slamming it shut. Reaching up he locked it before daring to speak again. Sighing he slid down the door gripping his head.

"Hisoka? You alright?" He nodded.

"Their sheilds suck no matter what size I am." Tsuzuki nodded in understandment, pulling a napkin out and dipping it in a cup of water from his desk. He placed it on the boys forehead. The blonde looked up to see violet eyes staring at him.

"Idiot." The brunet smiled, before heading back to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Kage: You'd think since its summer my updates would be quicker but not quite sadly. ;; Thank you for your support and reviewing, it really keeps me going on this story even though I honestly barely have a grip on the plot(yes, there is actually a plot XD) I hope my spelling and grammar is getting better, please tell me if I make any mistakes. ;;; If you get confused at all by this chapter, all will make sense soon when the semi-plot goes in. Now on with the party!

Warning: ne, cross-dressing maybe(rating did rise because I had a friend look at the upcoming events and they advised a high rating.)

**10 Years To Remember**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, or anything for that matter. 

Chapter 5:

Through out the day, shuffling of people, materials being moved and random curses sounded through out the building. Chatting and giggling filled every hallway and obnoxious emotions echoed in the empath's ears. By now, most of the daily papers and other tasks should have been completed but today barely anything was accomplished. All the noise outside and earlier disturbances bothered them more than even Hisoka would admit too.

The evening hours were now approaching and the two Shinigami were preparing to head home. It had been another 'busy' day, more or less exhausting and relaxing the rest of the day seemed to appeal to both of them. As Tsuzuki was beginning to lock up their office, Hisoka started to walk down the quiet hallway, waiting for his partner to catch up.

"You don't believe they were serious, do you?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki looked at the boy confused.

"Serious about what? Who?"

"Those annoying girls." He sighed.

"Oh! You mean the party!" The blonde just shot him a 'no shit' look. He scratched his head. Well, it has been a little noisy today, but I haven't seen them since this morning." As if on cue, both Yuma and Saya appeared around the corner in front of them, both smiling. Hisoka paled.

"Oh Hisoka-chan." They teased.

The blonde didn't have the chance staying there for another second, he turned around and bolted. Both girls following after him. Tsuzuki didn't have the chance to turn around before all three of them had disappeared. He couldn't help but smirk at the whole ordeal. Coming to a quick conclusion, he decided to follow the path of the three other Shinigami took. Since he wasn't in any hurry, he walked down the hall casually while humming a song.

In the food hall, Tsuzuki happily feasted on the snacks, beverages and other foods available. It wasn't much of a party, seeing as everyone there looked pretty plain. Even Watari and 003 acted as if it was a simple meeting. Wakaba was still preparing food, while her partner just sat at the closet table to her.

Tatsumi occasionally took a bite of whatever he had at the moment and talked to Konoe. Looking around, the brunet didn't see Hisoka or even Sata and Yuma for that matter. Passing a few other guests, just a few other Shinigami that worked in the building, the violet eyed boy made his way over to the curly haired girl.

"Oh hi Tsuzuki-san! Barely recognized you." She giggled. "You enjoying yourself.?"

"Yes, of course. The foods great, thank you." He smiled."Hey Wakaba-chan, where's Hisoka?"

"Probably with Saya and Yuma. Don't worry you'll see him soon." She winked, finally finishing her cooking jobs and headed over to where Terazuma sat.

Tsuzuki watched the girl trot away, but wondered what sort of 'surprise' the twin Hokkaido girls were planning. It doesn't take much to imply from everything that had occurred they were up to something, even Tsuzuki could figure that out. The only problem was filling in the gap of what they were doing while the rest of the party or get together took place with a missing Hisoka to top it all off.

The boy sighed in defeat and soon followed Wakaba to her partners table, what else could he do but wait. As if time seemed to play out as well as a well planned checker game, the brunet sat down and the lights turned off. A small candle on each table kept a dim glow, but not enough for the people in the room to see. A small crackling brought everyone's attention to the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shinigami of all ages! We bring to you, tonight a feast!"

"We hope your having fun, relaxing(ect) and now, we present..."The lights flickered on."Hisoka-chan!" Both Yuma and Saya presented the boy.

Everyone looked taken back by what they saw. Hisoka was decked out in a loose red and gold yukata that had gold sprouting vines embroidered in almost every corner. Tsuzuki was amazed at how cute he looked but it was plain as day to tell how embarrassed the blonde was. A few snickered, others 'awed' and gasped as Saya guided the younger boy over to the table where his partner sat. Yuma headed to the food table to pick up some snacks for everyone.

As Hisoka sat down, his wheat colored bangs fell to cover part of his red stained face. This did not go unnoticed to the members of the table. Tsuzuki stared at the boy awestruck before making his move.

"'Soka-chan! You're so adorable!" Before the emerald eyed child could react, his partner scooped him into his arms.

"Ts-Tsuzuki, let go...let me go!" The blonde struggled against the teen's death hug.

Moments later, Yuma came back with a tray full of food. For once, this sight made Hisoka happy, that maybe his partner would leave him alone and gorge himself. With a quick shift of positioning, Hisoka found himself on Tsuzuki's lap yet again as the teen ate. This pissed the child off to all hells.

It wasn't fair. Tsuzuki wasn't that much bigger than him, how did he keep getting in these situations and positions? With a final serge of anger, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's arms away from around his waist and jumped to the floor. No deal was worth it anymore, he decided exiting the room. All the boy wanted was peace both mentally and physically right now. Once again, for the second time in three days, Hisoka went to Tsuzuki's apartment.

Back in the food hall, Tsuzuki tried to follow his partner but was held back by Wakaba. She shook her head, allowing her expression be her answer. It might be best to let him go for now the brunet concluded. It's been a hard day for them all. As she turned back to his co-workers Saya appeared with sake.

He walked all the way to Tsuzuki's apartment instead of teleporting like last time. The fresh air was nice and helped clear the empath's head. He was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet from the onslaught of emotions flooding him lately. Maybe it was a sign that he was getting stronger, regardless of form. That he hoped was true, that way he had some positives to look at.

The blonde decided he'd go inside the room this time. He figured if the brunet came looking for him, he'd be harder to find if not in plain view. Hisoka didn't want to be found, not yet. Teleporting inside, the boy was surprised at how tidy it was. Then again...the baka has been at my house for the past few days, his apartment was spared for a little while.

Hisoka debated whether or not to turn on any lights. No, that's too noticeable from the outside. Even by passers may think someone is here. The child did not want any unexpected visits by anybody, especially if there was a chance it could be the Tsuzuki's land owner looking for his payments. Enma only knew if he pays that on time.

Quickly flicking on a light just to see where he was, he found himself in the kitchen. For some reason, as he turned it back off, he felt like he was mining something. A sign? Part of himself? His partner...whether his emotions or not, thousand of thoughts raced passed the boys psyche. As he walked through the dark quiet apartment, he clenched his chest with his small hands. It hurt.

Stumbling down a small hallway connecting the living room and bedroom, his hands began to shake as he tried to maintain thought, but something else was there and surfacing fast. It wasn't right. He started to panic, lightly calling out but his voice barely exceeded a whisper.

"Someone?...please...help me...I can't see." The boy seemed to be searching for something as he rushed through each room, occasionally stopping but calling out.

"No...don't leave me in in this place, please...come back. Don't leave me!" Silence surrounded the child, as darkness whispered past him as emerald eyes started to fill with small water droplets. Backing up, in what seemed as fear, the blonde fell back landing himself in the bathroom on the floor. A tear slowly made its way down his pale checks, as he curled himself into a small ball, in the corner where the bathtub and wall met.

"Please come back, I'm sorry..." He sobbed gripping his head. "Don't leave me...I'm sorry..." As Hisoka clutched his head, a few more cries before his drowsiness took hold of him and led him to a restful sleep. Tsuzuki...please...find me.

Said person, had been helped back to Hisoka's house on account of how drunk he'd gotten himself. 16 or 26, he still loved to party but his body wouldn't hold up at this younger age. The group left the brunet on the bed as he soon fell into an unconscious happy state of blissful sleep. A smile pulled itself across his face as he thought of his partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Kage: Gomennasai for the mistakes in the last chapter! It was beta read by a friend but she used a spell checker and not grammar so a few words weren't bothered even if they didn't exactly make since in the story. Thank you for the helpful criticism on that one and for the reviews along with it. All highly appreciated!glomps you all

Oh yeah, if your a little confused on the eto...breakdown? of Hisoka, it will be cleared up in later chapters just give it time or think back in the earlier chapters if something similar or relatively similar happened. I wont say but it should piece itself together. .

Warning: None!

**10 Years to Remember**

Disclaimer: I own nothing once again.

Chapter 6:

The violet orbed Shinigami awoke shortly after 7 am, feeling a little groggy. Luckily he could hold his alcohol well, despite his small headache, how hot he was and how tight his clothes felt. Considering the amount of alcohol ingested, these problems were nothing.

Stretching his arms, he groaned opening his eyes to realize something. _I'm on Hisoka's bed. _Looking over at the futon, he nearly fell out of the bed in panic. _Where's Hisoka? _He immediately shot up from the bed, running into the other rooms hoping to see his blonde partner. To his displeasure, he found nothing.

Before the teen caused himself to have a panic attack, he took a chance to think rationally. He calmed himself down, thinking that maybe he'd find the youth at the office. Since the blonde had done it before, it seemed reasonable. Sighing, Tsuzuki decides to stick to that wave link and heads to the bathroom.

The clothes he currently wore were just too tight for some reason and dirty from the day before; he needed to change. Grabbing another pair of Hisoka's pants and a tee, he changed. These didn't seem to fit either though. The pants barely made it to his hips and the tee felt as tight as something a hooker would wear. Hisoka did not have this tight of clothing, so why?

It suddenly dawned on the brunet as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom. Touching the mirror then his own face...His youthful 16 year old appearance was gone. Looking at his hands, body and comparing himself to what he had been for the past two(2 or 3) days, he was back to normal. Well as normal as he could ever be, but he had his 26 year old appearance again.

The man(no longer teen) couldn't believe his luck. The potion wore off quite quickly and what seemed like no other side effects. Tsuzuki smiled at his reflection, he couldn't wait to tell Hisoka. _I wonder if Hisoka fared as well as I did. Only one way to find out! _As he exited the bathroom a sudden chill filled his body as he realized he was still naked and in a house with no clothes that would fit him.

Looking around the younger Shinigami's house(referring to the house Hisoka had in the manga, not apartment like Tsuzuki), it appeared that Tsuzuki would have to make a quick stop at his place and get himself some clothes that actually fit. Luckily for him, his trench coat was still at Hisoka's. Not the best outfit, but it would have to do until he got to his apartment. Slipping it on, he rushed out the door. The sooner he got to his place and dressed, the sooner he'd see Hisoka and tell him the good news and hope the child had fared just as well.

As Tsuzuki ran, no one could identify the 'black blob' for how fast he was going. This morning couldn't get any better and he wouldn't tell himself any differ. Although as the entrance to his apartment came into view, so did something else. A red dot with blonde on top was slowly moving closer, well for Tsuzuki, was coming at fast. As the figure came into focus, Tsuzuki recognized it as Hisoka.

Hisoka had woken up in a bathroom that he assumed was his own, but from better analysis was his partners. He decided to leave the brunet's apartment as soon as he stood up, last night was sorta of a blur to him. He remembered the party and 'dress-up', of course the second one; he was still in the outfit the Hokkaido twins had put him in. Shoving that aside, the blonde was now on the outside property looking at the ground as he walked.

All he could recall after that was getting mad at his partner and dashing off to the apartment he woke up in, wandering through the rooms and ending up in the bathroom, but nothing else came to his brain. Why did he go to sleep in the bathroom when the bedroom was right next door? The child couldn't figure it out and he was starting to get a headache from trying to hard and, happiness?

The blonde's empathy was picking up a strong pull of joy, excitement and happiness and he knew none of these were his emotions. Hisoka looked up just in time to be tackled to the ground by his older partner.

"Ts-tsuzuki? What are you doing?" The blonde questioned as he felt arms wrap around his waist as the figure receded from atop of him, picking him up as he did so.

"Hisoka! Oh gods did I miss you!" The older Shinigami hugged the boy, as the youth began to struggle. Finally Tzusuki released the child and set him down, slightly amused by the bright red shading on his face.

"Glad to see you too." Hisoka replied sarcastically brushing himself off, not bothering to look up to notice the change in his partner.

"Why are you still dressed like that? And why didn't you come home last night?" Before Hisoka could reply, Tsuzuki cut him off rambling."Well I'm glad your alright but...your still little..." His voice trailed causing the child to look up.

"What do you mean 'your still li-'" Hisoka finally looked up and saw Tsuzuki. His eyes went wide."Yo-your b-back t-to n-normal." He stuttered, still not believing what he was seeing. "But how?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I was big again. Only your boxer's and my trench coat fit. I was hoping you were back to normal too..." He looked away. A small silence fell over the pair before Hisoka broke it.

"Well...you came here to get clothes right." Tsuzuki nodded."Lets get you something to wear for the day and go see Watari then." Tsuzuki nodded and both headed back inside the property. When they reached the brunet's room, it just dawned on him that the blonde was here and spent the night.

"Hey Hisoka." He questioned getting the door open.

"Hm?"

"You didn't come back home last night. You were here, weren't you?" There was no answer as they made their way to the bedroom."Why didn't you come home?"

"I needed time to think, so I spent the night here. Is that such a big deal?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka then at the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar, inside the mat was ruffled and a few bottles from the counter had been knocked to the ground. Such small things, but most catch able when it came to his partner.

"This isn't like you too leave even the slightest mess. Hisoka, what happened last night?"

"Surprised you could even tell it was a new mess compared to your lifestyle." Hisoka shot back, not caring or wanting to tell Tsuzuki what really happened. Luckily for the blonde, Tsuzuki took the bait.

"Hey! I'm not that messy!"

"Baka. Just get dressed so we can get going." The child walked off into the kitchen. His plan had thwarted his partners attempts for the time being but the older Shinigami wasn't one to leave things alone. At some point Hisoka knew his partner would find out but first he wanted to talk to Watari. Just the slightest things bothered the boy right now about what he did last night, even if the whole ordeal still didn't come to him.

It didn't take long for the violet eyed man to get dressed, so both were able to head off to the office in record time. Although Tsuzuki did comment on what Hisoka was still wearing and they had to make another quick stop. Now that both Shinigami were properly dressed they decided to just teleport to Watari's lab.

If anymore time was wasted, they'd miss work and Tatsumi would be furious. Plus with Tsuzuki returned to his normal self and not Hisoka, it would surely bring up some sort of unwanted commotion. Arriving at their destination they found the blonde scientist working 'hard' on his next 'break through'. Tsuzuki was the one to call out to the man, and with his older voice returned, caught Watari's attention immediately.

"Your back to normal!" He looked in awe at the man, jumping the table he was working at to get a better look. Quickly checking the other man over just in case for any side effects. "Hm...well that wore off fast...no other problems." He slapped his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder smiling."Your cured!"

"Not quite." Watari recognized the chibi voice and looked down next to Tsuzuki. A look that read 'shit' spread across his face.

"Bon, your still..."

"Little? I know. That's why were here. Not to tell you he's back to his formal self, but find out why I'm not." The scientist had to wonder this a minute while pacing the room.

"Well, I can't imagine why Bon. You two did the exact same thing, unless Tsuzuki did something last night that you didn't do."

"He did a lot more than I did. He was at that damn party after all. What could possibly made a difference being there though."

"Hm...Tsuzuki, list everything you did after Bon left."

"Eto...lets see. I remember dancing a little and eating more of Wakaba's cooking. Maybe alittle karaoke too. Oh yeah! And the sake Yuma brought in right after he left the room too."

"Sake..." The older blonde thought on the alcoholic substance for a minute."Just a hunch and nothing more but what if the sake you drank last night canceled out the potion. Some liquors are known for canceling out medications and worsening some symptoms the medication is suppose to be curing. Since medications and potions could be classified into the same field as they both have side effects, pacific purposes and reactions it's a possibility that the sake he drank took out the potion as if it was one of those over the counter drugs."

The two thought about it for a minute. It made since and Tsuzuki had drunken a lot of the intoxicating liquid to possibly do such a thing. A few more questions popped into their heads and Hisoka started off first. More so of a yell, compared to every ones previous calmly spoken conversation.

"Gods only knows how much he drank! I can't handle too much alcohol and we don't even know if that works or not. You could get me dirty drunk and it maybe for nothing!" Tsuzuki looked at his partner sympathetically about to speak but Watari beat him to it.

"That is true and if I'm not mistaken, you also consumed more of the potion then Tsuzuki here." Both Shinigami looked at the man."Hey, hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying. Didn't Bon drink more of the tea than Tsuzuki." Hisoka thought back, nodded and a look of surprise and horror spread across his features.

"I-i finished his cup and my own...that would mean..."

"If sake _is_ the cure, you'd be more than dirty drunk to get to Tsuzuki's level. Who knows, might just be quicker and easier for you to just wait it out. Sake messes with the brain too much and you need yours for work and your empathy."

"Yeah...I suppose." The room fell silent as the three gave each other the chance to think their own opinions through and digest everything that had previously been discussed. Work would be the next question, but for now Hisoka had another thought in mind."Watari...can I ask you something in Private."

"Sure."He turned to the other man."Be right back." He smiled leading the boy to the back of the room. Once he was sure the brunet was out of hearing range he turned toward the blonde."What do you need?"

"Side effects. I want to know if there's anymore side effects. I know you said that one dealing with acquiring our old skills as if they were our present, but are there anymore?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but this was a new experiment so new things could pop up at any moment. Why? Please tell me, is there something else you've noticed?" Hisoka looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"This morning...I woke up crying. Not like I normally do because my night was actually quite peaceful. No nightmares, nothing. I was also in the position I'd normally wake up in if I did have a nightmare."

"Have you told Tsuzuki?" The child shook his head."Hm...let me think this one over. I'll be back to you if anything comes up, ok?" He nodded."For now, you two should probably go see Tatsumi." The youth nodded again, turning around and heading back to where his partner was.

Watari waved the two off, but what the younger blonde had said did not leave his mind. Had he missed something when analyzing the only side effect? Either that or there was just something he didn't calculate into his thoughts. Remembering Tsuzuki's little revertion back to when he could cook, then what Hisoka had said about being so upset but feeling fine through the night and morning.

The scientist sat down as 003 flew over his head and perched herself on his shoulder. Normally the man wouldn't care for such heavy thinking about a small mistake such as this, but Hisoka's sudden outburst of telling him and not Tsuzuki made it different. Unless when he was upset, he _wanted _or _had_ told Tsuzuki. It was a subconscious thing, as was Tsuzuki's revertion._ Wait! Thats it!_

"Shit." He turned to the owl sitting on his shoulder slowly dozing off."I gotta get to Tsuzuki and let him know or this may be a problem 003." The bird only twitched at hearing her name as Watari made his way to where he hoped to find the older Shinigami.

Tsuzuki couldn't believe his luck. No longer was this day any good. Everything was crashing down, at least for his younger partner. Hell, he even ran off again! At least this time, the man could sense the boy was still in the building, probably in their office. Honestly though, how could he blame him?

They went to see Tatsumi and he was most pleased to see that one of his employees was back to normal, but after seeing Hisoka...Needless to say their working arrangements were no different but what got to Hisoka more was that he had been _ordered_, on account of his stubbornness and need to try and change Tatsumi's mind, to stay and live with his partner.

Not at his house though, at Tsuzuki's apartment. Tatsumi had made it quite clear to the blonde that being at that size, he could not live on his own in his house. Since Tsuzuki was back to normal it'd be easier if Hisoka just move in with the man until he was back to normal. After hearing that and knowing he could do nothing to change the secretary's mind, the child nodded and teleported out.

The man sighed grabbing his head as he walked. His days would be back to normal, except for the fact that his partner would be living with him, but still. The day just couldn't get any worse. He closed his eyes since he knew his way around well enough that he wouldn't hit or run into anything.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" The voice calling his name caused him to open his eyes and turn to see one of his co-workers. He stopped walking, waiting for the man to catch up.

"Whats wrong Watari?"

"I need to tell you something." He breathed."About Bon."

"Hisoka? What about him?"

"I missed something when figuring out the side effects. It's not just as simple as gaining your old skills and loosing your present. You have all your current skills, slightly varied but still there. You don't acquire anything from the past."

"Then what happens? You said that day I cooked for Hisoka-"

"Was a revertion." Tsuzuki looked at him confused."Lets put it this way, you could cook at 16 right. Well your not 16 even if you look it, you reverted _back _to your 16 year old self for whatever amount of time, so you could cook because your mind_was_ actually 16. Thing is, your mind still passes it off as routine and that's how I missed it."

"So I reverted back to when I was 16 mentally?" Watari nodded."But why does that-...Hisoka..."

"Yes. The thing Bon wanted to tell me sparked this concern. I believe he reverted back to 6 year old self at your apartment last night. Thing is, think. How was his life back when he was 6."

"Oh god." His mouth fell agape."He had just been shunned into the basement by his parents."

"Exactly. So he reverts into a scared, lonely child. We can only imagine what actually goes through the kid's head when he reverts. Next problem, these revertions could happen at anytime." The brunet stood shocked for a minute before looking back at the scientist.

"What can we do? You said his mind will think it as if routine. How can I help him?"

"I'm not sure...I would recommend being around him as often as possible in case of these revertions so you can comfort him. It might lesson them if he gets whatever he needs or wants in these moods. Although with him, following him around all day may just piss him off and cause him to run off again."

"No! Its ok! Tatsumi just said he'd have to live me 'til he's better. I can watch him at least 20 hours out of 24 I'm positive." The blonde nodded in acknowledgment and smiled."Thank you Watari."

"Not a problem, just pay me back by watching Bon." Tsuzuki nodded and both men waved their goodbyes.

The new news was startling to say the least to the violet orbed man, but it was relieving to know it ahead of time before another incident occurred. He just wondered if he could figure out what exactly happened last night or if he can help his partner when he reverts. Now that they had new arrangements, all he could do was play the day out normally and deal with the other stuff later.

If he dared bring _any_ of this stuff up in the office, there would be no telling what the blonde boy would do. Everything still seemed a bit foreign to Tsuzuki, but maybe tonight after the two had settled at his apartment, he could try and make since of this so the future days for the emerald eyed Shinigami would be more pleasant.


	8. Chapter 8

Kage: This chapter took alittle longer than expected, had a huge writers block that was broken and hopfully stays that way. ;; Just a quick comment, is it me or am I _really_ into making Hisoka's life even more angst than it already is. Oh well, it fits and just gets so much _better_ for him, hm...seriously it does I believe. lol Anyway, thanks for the reviews! It really keeps my spirits high and inspiration going. As for mistakes in this chapter, I'm really sorry.(Beta-reader please contact me asap, for some reason I couldn't find your name again to send this chapter to you).

Warning: Still none yet!

**10 Years to Remember**

Disclaimer: I till own nothing...so what else is new.

Chapter 7:

Tsuzuki finally made it back to the office him and Hisoka shared, to find said person productivily working at his desk. Taking a breathe of relief, the man went over to his own desk, sitting down. From the looks of it, the blonde had taken all of the work he was working on yesterday and cleaned up his older partners desk as well.

The fuda user smiled taking a glimpse of the empath kneeling on his chair as he scribbled away. Occasionally Hisoka would find himself looking out of the corner of eye to look at Tsuzuki. Too short and quick of moments for the brunet to notice.

The fact that the man wasn't working and just sitting there, really didn't tweak the youth since he was used to it, but it was the emotion and thoughts Hisoka was picking up that bothered him.

WorryFearHurtRegretRejection. Rejection? The last one caught Hisoka off guard. With the brunet's thoughts it was simple to put together the pieces of his emotions and reactions most of the time, but rejection?

What was he so strongly afraid of to feel rejected? Hisoka couldn't deny the fact that in the past he'd picked up these feelings from Tsuzuki, one event was definitly a good example, but because of the recent events, the empath couldn't help but blame himself. Stopping his pen's repeated movements on the desk, the boy took one last side glimpse at his partner before speaking.

"Tsuzuki..." The sudden squeaky voice startled the man addressed, but none the less he turned his attention to the youth to show he was listening.

"Y-yes,..anou, if its about me not doing anything and just sitting here wasting spa-"

"Stop. It's not...it's. Why,...I don't mind moving in with you. It was just sudden and I'm the one at default, not you. I'm acting like a child towards this whole ordeal. You haven't done anything wrong, so please...just stop."

Tsuzuki stared at his partner until emerald eyes met violet. He nodded his reassurence to the boy and smiled. Both Shinigami turned back to their work, as a calming silence fell over the two. Not one so foriegn like before, just an angelic atmosphere that both could enjoy.

Later that day(after work), the paired Shinigami decided or rather Tsuzuki convinced, that they should go out instead of risking what 'food' existed in his apartment. Afterward they'd go grocery shopping since gods only knew how old and good the 'food' in the brunet's apartment was. The logical reasoning behind going out caused the younger boy to agree to the plan(s).

Hisoka had the pleasure of choosing a place on Earth to dine and he settled on a small, rather quiet compared to the other places they'd visited, inexpensive soup bar. By all respect it had its drinking and family quarters, so it was a very enjoyable place for anyone.

Small potted plants were on each table and a glass sliding door seperated the two sections. Each side had its own design but both shared the common feeling of a decent ramen shop. Surprisingly the two Shinigami both ordered miso soup, but Hisoka's was kids size without sides. Being the sweet tooth he was, Tsuzuki somehow convinced the waiter to replace his side dish's with cookies and ice cream.

"Was that really necissary." Hisoka sighed.

"Yes! I haven't had anything sweet all day and I do believe it's starting to kill me." He answered dramatically.

"_If_ you were still alive, you'd be _killing_ yourself with diabetes."

"Hisoka! That's mean!"

The boy shrugged and continued picking at his food. Tsuzuki calmed down from his histeria and retunred to eating again. A little time went by before Hisoka decided he was done and sat staring out the window waiting for his partner to finish.

It really was a nice evening and probably day for that matter. The sun was just starting its decent, people were shuffling through the streets as calm as the wind before a storm. The blonde leaned on his elbow a while staring at the scene he never had enjoyed while he was alive. _Why couldn't I have had this beauty? _He thought as his mind slowly seemed to transform.

Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's actions and looked down at his bowl frowning.

"Hisoka, you didn't ea-" Before he could finish his sentence the boy stood up alert staring out the window wide eyed.

"Hisok-?" The man couldn't even say the blonde's name, when he suddenly leaped from his seat and ran out the door to the resturant, leaving Tsuzuki calling after him.

Pulling a few bills from his pocket, the brunet slammed it on their table and ran after his partner. His mind was rushing to put together the last five seconds, as he got outside of the resturant/bar. Looking frantically around the street, he spotted Hisoka. His stance did not make the fuda user feel any better. _Please, don't let this be what I think it is! Not here!_

Running across the street, the man dove on his kness to be at the boy's eye level and grasped his shoulders. The empath was looking straight ahead, eyes slightly gazed and wide.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Snap out of it!" He shook the blonde lightly, trying not to yell too loud and cause a commotion.

To passer byers it just appeared as a parent talking to their child seriously or strictly, nothing unusual. Feeling Tsuzuki's grip on his shoulders, Hisoka's pupils finally retuned to normal and looked at his concerned partner.

"Ts-tsuzuki..."

"Oh gods Hisoka, your alright!" Tsuzuki pulled the boy into a hug.

"Y-your making a scene! Knock it off! Let me go!" Hisoka smacked him lightly."Baka..." And started to walk off.

"Hisoka! Your so mean!"

"Come on. Lets get to the store and get what we need. I don't want to be here any longer than absolutely needed."

"Um...ok!" Tsuzuki smiled forgetting everything that had just happened and followed his younger partner. Hisoka too, forgot or pushed aside his assumptions of the white coated man he thought he saw out the window.

"Hm...What an intersting perdicament bouya seems to have gotten himself into." The man smirked, and continued his walk in the opposite direction.

Hisoka was quite serious of what he said in the streets, about leaving Earth as soon as possible. Withint the next 40 minutes, both Shinigami had bags in their hands, payed for and teleporting back to Meifu. Due to their extra luggage, they teleported right into Tsuzuki's apartment.

Placing the bags on the table, the empath headed to the living room but not before passing the bathroom he woke up in. Staring at it blankly, he barely was able to register his partner's touch on his head. Shaking the feeling and hand away, he looked up to Tsuzuki smiling.

"Why don't you go get some of your things while I put things away here."

The blonde only nodded as he proceeded out the front door. From their few years together Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka needed some alone time to think and a nice walk would do him some good with the fresh air. Returning back to the grocery's, the street scare Hisoka gave him, came back.

_If that was a revertion, it wasn't so bad. _He thought. _That or I stopped him before it got worse...but what caused him to leave the resturant like that? What if it wasn't even a revertion at all? _Staring at the bags full of food waiting to be put away, Tsuzuki's brain finally clicked and he waited for his partners return while putting away everything they had gotten. Further questions would have to wait until Hisoka came back.

Almost an hour later, the blonde youth finally returned back at Tsuzuki's apartment with his case suitcase. Seeing as he wouldn't be on any jobs anytime soon, he could use it freely.

"Tsuzuki...I'm back." Hisoka said making his way through the house.

Besides the empty bags all over the kitchen floor, the place was clean, everything were it was suppose to be. Rolling his eyes at the bags he dragged his suitcase into the living room. Passing the bathroom he could hear water running and assumed Tsuzuki was taking a shower.

Making his way to the bedroom, he noticed a drawer opened and empty. Figuring Tsuzuki, it was for Hisoka's clothes, as for anything else he'd just keep it in his suitcase for now. Setting the piece of luggage down, the child opened it transfering all his clothes to the empty dresser, leaving out his only pair of night clothes.

Finishing up, Hisoka checked to see if the brunet was still occuping the bathroom. He was. Sighing to himself, he decided he'd shower or bath in the morning and get dressed in Tsuzuki's bedroom. After undressing and redressing in his child sized clothing, the blonde crawled onto the bed. For some reason he was unusually drowsy and Tsuzuki was just taking too long.

Laying down, he decided to himself that he'd take a short nap. Whenever the violet eyed man exited the bathroom, he'd ask where he would be sleeping. For now though, the bed was closet and free. Without even realizing it, emerald eyes slowly closed to a soundless sleep.

Tsuzuki was so glad he chose to take a shower. The warm water on his body really felt soothing. Turning off the water, he slightly dryed off before wrapping the towel on his head as he stepped out of the shower. Just in case his partner returned before he was done, he brought in his nightclothes.

Finishing drying off and getting dressed, the man exited the bathroom and went into his room. He didn't even realize the small sleeping form on his bed as he turned on the light. A small moan escaped the sleeping boy's lips and Tsuzuki turned to see his partner curled up in the center of his bed.

Smiling to himself, he walked over to the boy brushing a few strands of blonde hair from his face. So young, gentle, innocent, as if a child who's come in from play and was napping. Tsuzuki was lucky Hisoka was asleep or he'd kill him for thinking like this.

Backing away from the blonde, more moans or rather wimpers started to arise from the boy. The brunet turned back to see his partner starting to fidget in his sleep.

"H-hisoka?" He wispered, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't already.

More wimpers escaped the boys lips as his fidgets became small tremors. Seeing the blonde act like this scared the fuda user and he quickly acted before his mind could process proper logic. Jumping onto the bed, he quickly but carefully picked up his partner in his arms, as more wimpers came along with tossing slightly from the touch.

"Shhh...'Soka, it's alright..Your alight." The man gently rubbed the child's back.

"T-t-tsuz..."

"I'm here." Hisoka suddenly looked up at the man, then lightly tucked his head into the crook of the brunet's neck, clenching his shirt.

"Thank you." As the two words formed on the boys tongue, Tsuzuki slowly layed Hisoka and himself down, still not letting go.

The child did not release his grip on the brunet's shirt, as he slowly fell back into a soundless sleep. Tsuzuki stayed awake a little longer watching his partner as he slept. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He wondered what Hisoka did or saw today to bring on this revertion.

Sure Watari said at anytime they could occur, but the way the boy tensed at first touch, fidgeted and wimpered...It was all to famaliar to one of Hisoka's nightmares with the mad doctor. For now there was nothing he could do, but wait until morning and hope Hisoka was willing to explain what he could.


	9. Chapter 9

Kage: A few side notes, Kurikara's arc never happened or it hasn't happened yet. Kinda in between. I'm not completely sure of a few shiki's personalitys since they don't seem to play large rolls, so I made them fit where I thought proper. If the story starts to get confusing, just ask and I'll try and explain to the best of my writer's ability.

Laustic: he does but just think how a cold only gets worse before it gets better. ;;

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Don't worry, they do talk. Whether it benefits or just makes Hisoka's day more interesting, that all depends.

NaTsUkO-ChAn: Yes, oh the great doctor. His appearance was still an iffy a few chapters back but because of an emergency dealing with having to bring IV's, antibiotics, and other needles home for our new puppy I decided to add him.(I didn't like the vet at the office, so more or less just picking on doctors.lol)

Finally a time is for this fic(I looked at the written rough draft a little further up), it's after the series. You'll understand with this chapter how it falls into place I believe

CosmicEssence: The idea came actually in a very weird way, lol but thank you. Yeah I agree on Yuma and Saya's part. They weren't suppose to have any part in this actually but my one friend gave it to me kinda like a challenge, so I just worked with what I had. This story is edged a little towards suspense, confusion, angst and romance, so far I think its hit most of its parts don't you think, but I'll try to make the words flow a little better. Since I've slowed down on getting it updated, my spelling/grammar has improved, so if the updates take awhile I'm sorry, but I don't want to rush if it means less mistakes.

I like spoiling a lot of things but I don't plan on doing so for my fanfics. I'll give you a little something though, the title in a since is a metaphor.

I'm finally doing shout-outs. Yatta!

Warning: None for my standards.

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter 8:

A small stream of light laid across the queen sized bed, as the sun just barely began to peek through the open window in the bedroom. A little reluctant at first, but slowly still, violet eyes beaded open and quickly tried to adjust to the on coming light. Shoving his face back into the pillow, the man rolled onto his back and yawned. The day seemed to already be starting off some what crappy.

Laying there for a few minutes, Tsuzuki's brain tried to awake to at least allow himself to get up, but a sudden remembrance caused the Shinigami to immediately pull the pillow from his face and search the bed. His mind raced not understanding where his partner was. From last night, he could only assume the worst was over but with an empath's head, no one could be certain.

Before his mind even had time to think, the brunette reeled himself out of the bed in search of his younger partner. It didn't take him long though to find said Shinigami kneeling on a chair while drinking some tea. Wide eyes scanned the youth in case for any problems or sudden reactions like the ones from the night before.

He hated to treat the boy as if he was a lost child and he knew the blonde would get mad, but he couldn't help it. What he did understand hurt, and what he didn't hurt even more. As he stared at the child, it was if it hadn't even realized the new presence in the room. Hisoka turned his head away from the older man in the doorway.

"I-I can't explain what happened...I'm sorry." He blushed not understanding why the skin pigment now covered his cheeks.

Tsuzuki breathed a sigh of relief that the blonde was still willing to talk to him, but how far? And if he remembered last night...

"Hisoka...you alright?" He cautiously asked.

"I'm fine. I made tea a little while ago, but it should still be warm." He gestured toward the counter still not ready to face the man.

Taking Hisoka's offer, Tsuzuki poured himself some tea but not before adding some sort of sugary add on to boost the taste a little. After making sure it was suited to his taste buds, the brunet took a set across from the blonde. Studying his blushing facial features and how his small body seemed to be having trouble breathing. The silence had to be broken soon or it looked like Hisoka would out right have a heart attack at the age look of six.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not too long...I woke almost 30 minutes ago but didn't get up until about 10. I hope I didn't wake you by mistake..."His blush deepened.

"Why didn't you get up sooner?" The brunet sipped at his tea quietly.

"I didn't want to wake you...you seemed quite content and I couldn't really move until you rolled onto your stomach...and let me go." Hisoka whispered the last part looking away from his partner again.

Tsuzuki sensed the boy's embarrassment and understood that he probably was still holding the child in the same position he fell asleep in. "I'm sorry."

His only reaction from the blonde was a simple head shake. This discouraged his other questions really fast. The conversation was already heading into a ditch in some foreign country, but the voice in the back of his head just kept nagging. He needed to know and now seemed like the only chance to find out even if it felt wrong to be speaking at the moment.

"D-do you remember last night..what happened I mean." He stated more so than asked, mostly knowing what the answer would be. Another nod and a sigh escaped the child.

"More than I want to...what's happening to me?" Hisoka rested his face in his hands asking the question to no one in particular.

"I might know but then again I don't. Watari tried to explain to me yesterday these things called reversions that take place in our or your subconscious. I've never seen this before so I don't know what to say...you seemed afraid of me last night up until you fell asleep." A chilling silence soon followed Tsuzuki's logic. Hisoka wanted to answer but couldn't think how to.

"It was Muraki."

"What?"

"At the marketplace, why I ran out of the restaurant. I know it was him but he disappeared into the streets before I could make sure."

"And what did you think would have happened if you were right and you ran into him, at your size?" Tsuzuki tried to lighten the mood with a little sarcasm but it didn't work. "Is that what you saw in me last night...you saw him?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I saw. The past more or less, something I thought was finally put to rest. Not forgotten, but just a reminder and nothing more. Tsuzuki, I want to know what Watari told you yesterday, it could possibly help clear my head and make sense of these lingering thoughts."

The fuda user just nodded as he began an explanation of the conversation he and the scientist shared in the hallway. The whole reversion 'hypothesis' was now drowned out in facts by the end of the brunette's 'lesson'. After the finishing words, Hisoka was left thinking to himself as his partner quickly excused himself for a moment.

_What I did...was a memory, or wanting from a memory? That can't be right. Tsuzuki was there and I knew him and ..called for him. If I'm six in mind, why did Muraki suddenly stir up any commotion in this reversion? Unless it just caused me to revert because my mind is still shaken from when it was young. But if things from my life itself brings these up why don't I revert everytime I see Tsuzuki since he was part of it...this is too confusing. _The child laid his head down on the table. _Why couldn't this potion have just been one of Watari's duds?_

Sighing again, the empath was about to try and make logic from his thought again when a sudden scream followed by an excited squeal came from the other room. By instinct, his head flew up and he made his way towards the sound to find Tsuzuki on the phone smiling. He listened attentively, dipping his empathy into the room to try and pick up the conversation.

"Of course!...yes I promise, he should know...ok...ok, I got it. And can she have it ready by noon?...alright, sankyuu!" Smiling with glee and pride the older man hung up the phone before Hisoka could get anything beside the receiving side of the conversation.

"Who were you talking to?" Tsuzuki nearly jumped, surprised that the empath was in the room.

"Oh that? Tatsumi." Hisoka looked at the clock not bothering to pay attention to the emotions transmitting to him from the person in front of him. To his surprise, their 'little' conversation had taken almost an hour.

"Tsuzuki! How could you just let the time slip by like this and not even care! Tatsumi was calling because we were late didn't he, or did you call him saying 'oh we'll be a few hours late!'"

"Actually, we're not going in at all today."

"Come again." The brunet had to smile down at this one.

"I _did_ just call Tatsumi yes, but to schedule us a date with Wakaba and a day off. I told him Watari would explain better than I could why we aren't coming in, but the rest is my personal idea."

"The rest? What else are you up to, and why do we need to drag Wakaba into this?"

"You'll see." He winked, walking off to the bedroom." Just get freshened up. We meet her in the computer lab at noon." Hisoka looked at the clock again. 10:38 am. Only a little over an hour he'd have to wait to find out what his partners 'personal idea' was. Now that Hisoka thought about, he really wasn't sure he wanted to know.

All the way up until they were right outside the computer lab, Tsuzuki had been humming and smiling to himself. Everytime Hisoka tried to scan his mind for any hints, he would raise his shields as high as they would go and make small mocking gestures at the child. Needless to say, the empath just wanted this guessing game to end and hopefully Wakaba was a little more insightful than his childish partner.

Opening the doors, the little Hisoka had no problem pushing passed people to get to the curly haired girl standing patiently at a computer. From past experience the blonde knew what this computer was for and actually, he remembered this room now after seeing the female blonde...but why would they need to be here for what Hisoka had recalled?

"Sorry we're a bit late, Wakaba-chan. And thanks again for opening the gates for us." Tsuzuki chirped making his way to the two.

"No problems at all, but they're not open yet. I'm calling Kotaro and Kojiro now." She smiled typing in the last keys to the Suzaku summoning gate to the imaginary world.

Before Hisoka had time to think of a reason for needing to go into Gensoukai, two crow shikigami appeared from a light above the computer. As they set foot, they're human forms took over allowing the girl to greet them both with a hug.

"Haven't seen you two in awhile, hope all is well!" She greeted as they returned her happy gestures.

"As well as one can be for the moment. Now what calls us here today?" Kotaro asked half hovering, half sitting on the chair nearby.

"These two wish to visit is all, not a problem is it?" She winked.

"It's never a problem as long as hell isn't breaking loose on our ends." The other joked, getting ready to allow the two other shinigami entrance to their homeland.

"Wait! Why are we-!" A sudden light appeared, engulfing Tsuzuki and the boy as he was cut off from his question. When they could see again, they were both hovering above Kansai."Tsuzuki! Why are we here?"

"You'll just have to stick around to find out." The fuda user teased while teleporting down, leaving the blonde to follow.

"Like I have a choice." He mumbled joining his partner on the ground. The two didn't have to stray far before Tsuzuki met up with one of his loyal shikigami's, which this one happened to love him and immediately come crashing down on him with a hug.

"Oh Tsuzuki, your back to visit! It's been so long! Haven't heard from you in awhile," The human phoenix held onto her master not wanting to go. "Shall this meeting be formal or inf-" Suzaku opened her eyes to see Hisoka standing behind them looking indifferent to her screeching but completely forgetting his current size."Oh my...! Is that...Hisoka-chan!" She dropped her master and lunged for the younger boy, scooping him up in her arms.

"Yeah..." The brunet brushed himself off, rubbing his head." We're kinda here on business but not."

"Business huh?" The bird shiki rubbed her face against the boys. "With him like this? Precious! Everyone just has to see this!"

"Well yeah, or we wouldn't exactly be here sad to say."

"Really now?" Suzaku asked interested, as she held the squirming child.

Seeing that he was now under the spotlight eyes of the legendary fire bird shikigami, Tsuzuki quickly formatted a simple explanation. "See, a friend messed up and me and Hisoka were turned 10 years younger, but I changed back and he didn't. We couldn't find a cure on our side-"

"So your hoping someone over here could help?" Hisoka stopped struggling a moment at hearing his partners possible theory.

"Well yes, plus so we can all kinda avoid some stress and just hang out." Out goes Hisoka's expectations. Tsuzuki just wanted to skip work and mess around. Back to his current problem, Suzaku's grip.

"Well that won't be a problem, with you two here; maybe a little more excitement will arise."

"Yeah, it's been so dull around here lately with Sohryu tight with work. Oh, Suzaku...who are you ho-"

"It's Hisoka-chan!" She held the blonde out to the tiger shiki.

"Speaking of Sohryu, I need to see him. I'll see you guys later. Have fun 'Soka! If I see Riko, I'll point him in your direction!" The man waved, walking off, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No! Tsuzuki, don't leave me here! Tsuzuki you idiot, get back here!" The child tried to follow but was pulled into a double embrace by Byakko and Suzaku.

Tsuzuki's search for the blue dragon shiki didn't take long, since he was always at the castle and today happened to be a day off for him to have to run to any offices to solve some problem in Kansai. Walking through the hallways, the man loved how the castle looked from the inside. No particular reason but it just felt like home.

Peeking into every room along the way, and from his results, the easy search had now been slightly toughened. Sighing he opened another door, running into one of his shikigami who was about to leave.

"Oh, Tsuzuki-san. Didn't know you were here today." The multi eyed shiki greeted him with a bow.

"Hehe, long story." He laughed slightly. "By chance have you seen Sohryu today?"

"Quite the luck, I'm going to see him now. I'll take you straight to him." He replied starting to walk off.

"Sankyuu Rikugo!" The brunet chirped following after the astrologer.

A little ways down the halls and Rikugo decided to break the silence, even though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. "So, what brings you here today, and to request Sohryu above all?"

Tsuzuki thought a minute. "Well, not exactly him in general but, mostly for Hisoka to relax a bit and... never mind."

"You realize Sohryu's going to ask you the same question when you see him."

"And what question might that be." A deeper voice than the two talking suddenly came from behind them. They both turned to see the blue dragon shiki they were heading off to see. His presence caused all three men to stop in the hallway.

"Hm..the timing he has sometimes." Rikugo joked. The other shiki just gave him an uninterested look and then turned his attention to his master.

"Tsuzuki...why are you here?" He asked as if Tsuzuki had no right to be in there in the first place.

"I uh...just have a few things to get done, I suppose."

"That boy's here isn't he."

"Who, Hisoka? Of course, he's sorta the reason why I'm here and sorta need to talk to you guys." Sohryu processed this for a minute before replying to his childish master.

"If it concerns him, I don't care."

"N-no no! More or less, he's fine but it's what he saw that concerns me." The brunet tried to keep the dragon's attention. When no one spoke and all movement stopped he continued. "I know that this seems kinda farfetched but believe me when I say I'm not lying. Muraki's still alive and Hisoka saw him yesterday."

"That doesn't sound right; didn't Touda's flames take his life and almost yours?"

"We hoped, but no. There's something else I'm a little concerned about too. You see-"

"Enough. This is not our place to interfere in. It's a nice heads up to know someone might be called to fight against him in the near future but as for any other matter on your side, it's strictly your problem. Does anyone else know but us?"

"No. I don't plan on telling them unless my hunch is actually fact. I'm only assuming right now."

"Then I too will assume that you will keep this under control and handle it until the point of a summoning. I have a meeting to attend, so I'll take my leave now." Sohryu left quietly without saying another word. He still didn't like the blonde and bringing up Muraki would change nothing if Tsuzuki hadn't even informed his comrades.

Rikugo watched the other shikigami walk off before redirecting his attention to his master who now seemed slightly depressed. Lightly patting his back, he waited for the man to respond before speaking. When no notification from the man came, he tried his shots.

"You said you came here for Hisoka-san to relax right, or was that just some excuse to skip a day of work?"

"Hey! No, I'm serious! It's not just for the free day! I really mean well for him, I swear."

"I know you do. Care to tell me what else is bothering you?" Tsuzuki sighed. It had to be done but how many times would he have to bring up and explain the child's reversion. Luckily for both men, Rikugo could understand his master's grumbled words and it didn't take as nearly as long as it did with Hisoka. After hearing the brunet, the shiki pondered a moment. "So your thinking what he saw yesterday might have sparked the reversion last night?"

"What else could have...he was afraid of me, there was no doubting who he thought I was at first."

"Or your not giving the kid enough credit." A look of confusion from the fuda user made him continue.

"If seeing that doctor would cause a reversion, why wouldn't seeing you or anybody here cause one as well? I can't explain this clearly because I'm not too sure myself but let's put it all hypothetically. What if seeing or hearing something from a memory that caused him so much, came? Then causing a trigger in his brain to revert. Since he appears six as you say and he was 16, maybe his memories between those ten years cause the reversions and from 16 and up when he was a shinigami memories come into hold his mind where it's suppose to be. In other words, he reverts or remembers through the painful alone years, but holds onto the possibility that he has someone too care for him and make it be no more than memory, like you."

The violet eyed Shinigami could do nothing more but stand dumbfounded at hearing the astrologer's theory or hypothetical statement. Although, it seemed more possible to be a fact than a mere guess from what he'd observed. The blonde had called out to him even though he seemed to be reliving some experience or remembrance of the past. Almost forgetting he was still in the presence of someone else, Tsuzuki snapped himself from his thoughts.

"Sankyuu, I'll keep that in mind. For now I need to see Hisoka." Rikugo nodded in understanding and headed off in the direction Sohryu had while Tsuzuki started walking back to where he left his partner. The whole way his mind raced but just couldn't get enough answers for his questions.

_What he said makes since. I still don't understand it fully, but what other ideas do I have to go off of? Does that mean he'll relive those ten years again or just have flashbacks from when he was six at seeing things that make him remember those ten years? How long will he have to be stuck through this? Why didn't I drink that damn tea and make him drink so much of that damn potion? _Tsuzuki sighed calming down before he pulled out his hair.

Making his way to the courtyard, Tsuzuki could see a small group of shikigami and was able to recognize them all. Suzaku no longer held Hisoka, but was sitting next to him on the fountain with Riko, while Tenko held the empath's hand jumping up and down excitedly, as Byakko just seemed to stand around enjoying the company.

The older Shinigami watched the five of them carefully, noting Hisoka's stubborn attitude to the little girl in front of him. She clearly wanted him up to play, but he didn't want to move. With a small shove from his own shiki, Hisoka was on his feet, as the little water shiki happily bounced around him. Tsuzuki observed his partners irritation and started to get upset, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The former teen looked back at Riko and Suzaku, before looking back at the young shikigami in front of him, a small smile finally breaking free from his mouth. Tsuzuki couldn't make out what any one of them was saying, but from the small laughs he knew everything would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Kage: Another chapter down, few more to go. That is if I don't decide to continue this or do some sort of sequel. Oh well, it will depend later on. Yay all who view and review this fic! Here's my shout-outs this time around:

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Your welcome and thank you for the review!

Laustic: Hopefully they'll be more scenes with those two coming up, and I agree.

NaTsUkO-ChAn: I'm glad, and I'm sorry if I confused you along the way. Things should smooth out from now on. I won't say if he'll appear again or not, but I don't like him either and would rather not have him in my stories but his appearance can help at times. Thank you and I shall!

Cheetah192119: hugs You're welcome and thank you so much, your very sweet!

Warning: none……………

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter 9:

Their trip to Gensoukai ended quite pleasantly, leaving Tsuzuki's hopes high. What Rikugo had told him, made his partners situation look more like a normal phase than some huge problem that if not attended to, could end up killing someone. Although the reversions still scared the man, he'd just let them play out like Watari had said. It was only temporally after all, and caused by a potion. None the less, it was harmless.

After returning back to Meifu, Tsuzuki had asked the blonde how his stay was and what had happened while he was with Sohryu. At times Hisoka tried to curve the conversation to his advantage but from the brunet's actions, their conversation only amused Tsuzuki. In the end, the child left his questions alone and just let the rest of the evening be peaceful.

It was rare, after all, that the two had no cases, no work and were able to spend the day enjoying themselves and even visiting their shikigami. As for the rest of the night, it went smoothly with Tsuzuki and Hisoka going out to dinner, coming back to the apartment and just relaxing. Again they both slept in the bed, but not because of exhaustion or reversions. They did it because they wanted to.

They trusted each other enough and had no problem being around one another, so laying down to sleep wasn't such a problem. Not after everything they've been through, including the potion slip up. If anything, this problem helped seal the cut from Kyoto the rest of the way and allow both of them to be able to hold each other in open arms without feeling out of place, at least where no one could see them.

There was no avoiding the fact that there was still doubts in each of them towards everything, but at times like these, when all is calm, nothing else seemed to matter. Even with a few doubts and worries, they'd eventually slide by just like how within 30 minutes, the blonde was once again cuddling into his partners chest.

The next morning, the violet eyed man was first to wake up and stare down at his sleeping partner who was still nestled up tightly into his chest. Stroking the blonde hairs from his eyes, he watched the child sleep. With his mouth slightly parted breathing lightly and curled up, Hisoka really did resemble the six year old he appeared as.

Even though he was cute like this, Tsuzuki couldn't help but wish he'd return to normal soon. He missed the teen's thin slightly muscular body, his charming voice, and piercing emerald eyes. What he had now was a cute little child with a young voice and adorable green eyes. Cuteness wasn't everything, just like sweets and the brunet was learning this quickly. All he wanted was his Hisoka back, the one he first met.

Smiling down at the youth, old memories flooded his brain. Ones he'd cherished for the rest of eternity. Like the first day he saw Hisoka, even though a gun was pointed straight at his chest (even if it was fake). Now that he thinks about that time, it was amusing. Something to laugh back at and sure enough, in his mind he was laughing alright. That whole first case they were on sprouted the best partnership he'd ever experienced.

It had to of, since he still worked with the boy to date. Hijiri's case came into mind next. He chuckled at that one, it should have been the blonde who shouted 'I love you' at him than the young brunet. That didn't matter anymore though, no matter how long it would take for him to hear those words from Hisoka's mouth, he'd wait. Although Kyoto might as well been just it. Slightly shaking his head, he didn't want to think about that.

No, he wanted to think about all the good times. The laughs, smiles, hugs and event he occasional smacks were what Tsuzuki loved. Who knows how long the older shinigami laid thinking back and playing with the child's hair, but soft moans brought his mind back to reality. He stopped toying with the blonde strains as green eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze into violet.

"Good morning 'Soka-chan." He smiled, sitting up as the boy blushed and retreated from his sleeping position. "Guess I should be getting something ready for breakfast, we do have work today after all." He smirked getting up.

"Why didn't you get up earlier, you've been awake for over half an hour."

"I didn't want to get up yet. Did I wake you?" Tsuzuki stared at the child's back, frowning when he didn't get a response. He hoped he didn't make Hisoka angry, sighing to himself he exited the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Hisoka followed out as well but was dressed in clothes for the day. Not once did he look at Tsuzuki as he sat down at the table, still blushing. Tsuzuki hadn't woken him up, but instead kept him asleep. He trapped the empath in a dream of loving memories, something that took even him to force himself to break away from. Judging from the brunet's emotions now, those caring thoughts and ideas had to have come from him.

"Thank you for the dreams." The blonde whispered as a cup of tea was placed in front of him. Tsuzuki smiled, just being able to make out what he had said._ And I meant them too._ He thought.

After their strange but caring morning, both shinigami headed back to the office which they'd abandoned yesterday. Neither thought since they'd been off more almost a week that they'd have to much work to worry about. So even Hisoka didn't regret their little field trip, but what he found on his desk shocked him.

If they were off from cases, why was a light brown mission folder spread on his desk. Were they back up and running, even though the former teen was still child size. This perplexed Tsuzuki and even disturbed him to think his co-workers and boss would actually send the pair on a case in their current state. Honestly, he wanted to take this case, for Hisoka's sake if anything but it was also for Hisoka's sake that he didn't.

As the emerald eyed shinigami began to flip through what they seemed to be up against, the latter one turned around and headed out.

"Where're you going?" Hisoka asked slightly annoyed. "If they're sending us out, then just drop it. We're both ready and you know it. Our trip yesterday should've confirmed you of that."

Tsuzuki didn't have to turn around to know the glare plastering his back. The empath's words struck him, did he find out about his and Rikugo's little meeting or was it just from gathering all of the man's thoughts and piecing them together.

"I'm uh, just going to eh, talk to Tatsumi about something is all." He fumbled over his words before rushing out the door.

He wasn't lying to Hisoka; he really did have something he wanted to talk about with the secretary. Whether or not the youth bought the attempted lie and stayed put was beyond him, but for the time. The man on the other side of the door he now stood at was where his attention belonged. Straightening is composure; he turned the handle, and made his way over to the secretary's desk.

"Tatsuuumiii! Why do we have a mission?" Immediately composure lost as Tsuzuki popped onto the desk with puppy ears and tails and began to pout. "You promised, you promised! No you said we wouldn't have to until 'Soka-chan was all better!"

"What are you babbling about Tsuzuki?" Watari walked in just in time to see a puppy Tsuzuki lunge at his leg and complain.

"Me and 'Soka-chan have a case and Tatsumi said we wouldn't have to until 'Soka was back to normal! He's taking back our vacation!" He whined.

"Technically it's not a vacation." He older blonde smiled. "And I'm sure there's a misunderstanding."

"There is. On your part Watari-san." Tatsumi voice cut in. Both looked at him. "Watari, when I asked you to place a pacific folder on a pacific desk, were you rushing by chance?"

"Hm...now that you mention it..."The blonde clasped his hands together. "Yes! I remember now! I wanted to ask Tsuzuki something before he left with Bon earlier, but then you gave me a little chore, so I ran in and out just like I was told!" The scientist exclaimed happily, not realizing his mistake yet.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might have given the folder to Kurosaki-kun's disposal and not Tsuzuki's." Tatsumi arched his eyebrow as the man in front of him flinched. "Well?"

"Um...now it does." A sweat dropped appeared as the words sunk in for him, but not for Tsuzuki.

"So...? I have a mission, but my partner doesn't? We work in pairs, that doesn't make since and Hisoka's body isn't ready for field work yet." As the violet eyed man finished his statement, another presence had just arrived at the secretary's door, but decided not to make their existence known yet as the three men talked.

"Yes I know that, everyone in this room can probably agree that Kurosaki-kun should not be put into the field just yet. I still believe he'd perform to his up most ability's, but Watari did explain to me how his size would effect what he exerts. Therefore it could become a hazard. If that folder would have gotten to the person it should have." Tatsumi took a second to glared at Watari before continuing." Then you would understand the situation a little more Tsuzuki."

"Why, what's going on? You're not replacing Hisoka are you?"

"We're not really replacing Bon, just filling in his position while he's out of action. I'll be accompanying you on this case." Tsuzuki turned to his boss questioningly.

"Don't worry, you'll be out there and back before Kurosaki-kun even knows your gone. It's a very basic case." The fourth presence was now gone. "The only thing is, the antics involved match up and are quite familiar with what someone we've encountered before has done." Blue eyes close thinking a moment. "Tsuzuki...I know this may be hard to believe, but we believe Muraki is still alive."

"Then what Hisoka saw..." The man spoke hastily while clutching his fists. Both Watari and Tatsumi questioned him, almost in unison. "Yesterday...we were at a diner and he just ran off. This morning he finally told me why he ran off..."He paused. "He thought he saw Muraki, and I don't doubt it now..."

"Is that why you dragged him to Gensoukai this morning? To get Bon's and your mind off of it?" The fuda user looked at him slightly puzzled but answered.

"Mostly for Hisoka to be able to relax and be appreciated and loved for his size. The shikigami helped me with that part of my mission."

"What's the other part?" Tatsumi asked.

"I wanted to warn my shiki of Muraki's presence and also try and find a link, cure or anything really dealing with these reversions...something just bothers me about them." Watari placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry. Like I said, it's just temporally and these effects will wear off. Even though I don't have a direct cure I'll keep at it day and night to try and solve this one, ok?"

Tsuzuki smiled, having a little hope restored back into him. "Thanks Watari."

"Buuuut, since you and Bon both consumed my only samples of the potion and your portion has already ran through your body, I do need some from Bon." The man could only stare confused at the blonde. "I'll need a _sample_ from the next time he uses the bathroom."

"Watari!" A full bloom blushed made it's way across the brunet's face, as the secretary proceeded in ignoring the two as he worked on a few papers. He'd bring his employees back from their little 'chat' when he felt necessary to remind them of the case at hand.

He knew right away that his older partner wanted to talk to Tatsumi about the case they'd just been given. Either way, no matter what the man said, he'd press further. If the folder had been left on his desk, it meant there was no exceptions and just to get the work done. Shrugging off Tsuzuki's behavior as he ran down the hallway, Hisoka opened the folder and began to skim through its contents.

It seemed routine enough. Two people have died but their souls seem to have disappeared, not only that but neither victims were suppose to die at least until they hit their 40s. They were still teens, both girls, blonde hair, one with blue eyes, other with green. Plus their cause of death was unknown. Their job, get the souls, find out the reason for death and who did it.

The first job listed didn't bother the youth, but it was odd for a shinigami to do such a thorough investigation unless more was known about the case before hand that would cause for such measures. Flipping a few more pages, one near the back caught his attention. It was hand written.

_Be expecting to have Watari with you on this one._

_Come to my office as soon as you get this. There's more to this case than I want to mention or that the Gushoshin brothers found. It's in your best priorities that you see me before seeing out this case._

_Tatsumi_

Closing the folder but keeping the little note out, Hisoka exited the office he shared and followed the same path to the secretary's office as his partner had a few minutes ago. It slightly bewildered him why he'd write such a thing. All that would normally be spoken to them in a briefing, but this seemed rather secretive. As for Watari helping, when doesn't he?

The empath shook his thoughts from his head as a wild rush of emotions suddenly clouded his mind. All were recognizable to the youth as his friends, he sighed putting up a stronger barrier. No one was blocking right now, or so it seemed. The door to Tatsumi's office was slightly ajar, so he padded his way up to it. The voices inside caused him not to push it open though.

"So...? I have a mission, but my partner doesn't? We work in pairs, that doesn't make since and Hisoka's body isn't ready for field work yet." _That's Tsuzuki...what is he talking about?_ Hisoka though, but listened further.

"Yes I know that, everyone in this room can probably agree that Kurosaki-kun should not be put into the field just yet. I still believe he'd perform to his up most abilities, but Watari did explain to me how his size would effect what he exerts. Therefore it could become a hazard. If that folder would have gotten to the person it should have."

There was a pause, but the child could barely breathe." Then you would understand the situation a little more Tsuzuki."

"Why, what's going on? You're not replacing Hisoka are you?" He stopped, eyes wide.

"We're not really replacing Bon, just filling in his position while he's out of action. I'll be occomping you on this case." His head fell limp.

"Don't worry, you'll be out there and back before Kurosaki-kun even knows you're gone. It's a very basic case." He couldn't hear anymore of this!

Closing his eyes tight, Hisoka stormed back in the direction he came. Dropping the note, but holding onto the folder. He didn't know how long he ran, or how far his little feet would take him but he didn't care. The ministry was brushing him off, just because of another employees fuck up! _It's all Watari's fault! _

He'd be loosing his position, his job, everything! He was being replaced! _Watari expected to help! Bullshit! He's taking my partner! _He was loosing his partner...the youth's ran turned into a slow trot as his thoughts raced. _I'm loosing...Tsuzuki..._The blonde stopped walking and stared at the folder with glazed eyes.

That last thought his home. He didn't care about his job, his position, this case or anything else. What would they matter if he lost Tsuzuki? The very person that keeps him alive, the only person to actually care for him regardless of his attitude, life, age or size. Something clicked and the blonde looked up hopeful at the folder again.

_He stays with me regardless of anything. But we'll be torn apart because Tatsumi or the ministry thinks I can't work like this...Tsuzuki never gave up on me and I wont give up on him. If I can prove to them I can take on a case like this, they'll have to let us stay partners. _The blonde decided what he'd do. Just like in the normal business world, if an employee couldn't perform their job they'd be taken off the force, but if they could and pushed past expectations, their always welcome and sometimes rewarded.

_I know my reward._ He thought looking for the location of the incidents in the folder one more time, before closing it again and teleporting to Chijou case in hand._ I can do this, even if I am six. After all, the note did say it was basic._

Back in Tatsumi's office, the two shinigami instructed to take the case began to walk out. A small crumpling sound echoed from under Watari's foot. Tsuzuki noticing first, leaned over picking it up. He quickly read it and turned back to the man who's signature was on the bottom.

"Tatsumi...did you write this?" The brunet quickly got up making his way over to the two. Grabbing it, he turned having his back to the two.

"Tsuzuki, Watari, prepare to go to Nagasaki right away. We have a problem."

_Come to my office as soon as you get this. There's more to this case... It's in your best priorities that you see me before seeing out this case..._

Meanwhile, back in Nagasaki, a child walks the streets. Heading to the location where the first victim was found; according to police reports.


	11. Chapter 11

Kage: Possibly last chapter?(More information at the bottom.)

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: so very true.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: True, but hisoka doesn't exactly realize muraki exists. He _thought_ he saw him that one time, but doesn't even believe his own eyes. Still deciding if the two are going to rescue him or not, I guess time will only tell.(yay tsuzuki!)

laustic: both are correct.

gwendal's wife: thank you and I shall.

CosmicEssence: You'll get all your answers in this chapter, and thank you for the grammar/spelling correction. I never get that word right for some reason. ;;

Warning: my language hasn't been too bad so I don't know if there's a warning for that, but possible child molestation.

Disclaimer: (ack, sorry for forgetting to put these in the past!) For all the earlier chapters and now, I own natta!

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter 10:

Within the next 30 minutes, both Watari and Tsuzuki were ready to head to Nagasaki. Tatsumi had briefed them both on the case and what to expect, but left out one small detail. Only the scientist new the extra string, and for now it was fine that only he did. As the pair teleported to their destination, the brunet looked through the new folder the Gushoshin brothers had constructed since the other was 'missing'.

Besides Tatsumi mentioning Muraki's handy work, the case didn't look too complicated, but as the brunet skimmed over the paperwork he wondered what happened to his younger partner. He hadn't seen him all day, except for in the morning where he left him in their office looking at the original folder. Tsuzuki started thinking a minute, not even noticing how twitchy the older blonde next to him was.

Watari had been scanning the crowds, inside of stores, streets, and anywhere to see if he could spot the missing Shinigami. The secretary had told him specifically not to let Tsuzuki know, or at least yet, and try and find Hisoka as soon as possible.

There was little to no doubt that the mad doctor was somehow tied in all of this, why after three years of no activity from the man that he suddenly reappears, they had no clue, but with Hisoka missing and only being at an age of six, could pose a problem. It was just too risky. _C'mon Bon, where are you?_

A slight shake on the shoulder brought the scientist out of his thoughts too stare into violet eyes who looked rather confused. "Hey Watari, I was just thinking...I couldn't find Hisoka before we left, not even an aura trace. Do you know where he might be?" The blonde stiffened a minute, clearing his thoughts. Thank Enma Tsuzuki wasn't an empath or else he'd know the crisis at hand.

"Um..well not really...Why the sudden question? You don't want to work with me?" The man made a pouting face.

"N-no no! I Don't mind working with you...it's just..." Before the fuda user could sink into any dark thoughts, Watari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah don't worry about it, k? I'm sure Bon's fine and the quicker this case is solved, the quicker you can go find him." Tsuzuki smiled weakly while nodding._ We can only hope he's alright...our true case is finding him after all._

Out in the outskirts of Nagasaki, a tired youth sits down on a bench nearby rethinking his calculations. It had been nearly three hours since he'd arrived in said area, but all the clues to where the supposed death or deaths were all leading him into dead ends. The first location taking him to an elementary school, which was heavily populated. Easy conclusion: too many people, too much gossip, no death.

It was actually a rumor that he himself was a run away from that school, but needless to say the blonde ignored it. The second location was an abandoned warehouse, a little closer but using his empathy he couldn't detect that a single soul had been there for at least a year. Another false end.

Sighing to himself, Hisoka leaned back and looked up at the sky._ Easy case huh._ Closing his eyes, he used his empathy to see. A few kids were playing a little ways away and a couple had just walked passed him concerned for the lonely looking child on the bench. Nothing out of the ordinary. Opening his eyes again, he picked up the folder.

Quickly skimming the coordinates of the two wasted locations, he was directly in between them. _There has to be something I'm missing. But what? Tsuzuki wouldn't miss it, I know it. _That was his motivation, every time he felt like quieting a certain violet eyed man would always appear in his head and keep him guessing, but now he was really out of ideas. From what he'd gather, even the police reports seemed to be misleading.

The cover up reminded him of his family's attempts at hiding his sister and doctors death. Watari had told him all about the 'Kurosaki investigation' but that was history now. None the less, it still seemed familiar. There was no way that case had any par-take in this one, but the deaths did seem kind of...familiar as well.

"Wait a minute..."He was thinking aloud now." Supposedly the victims died of a slice to the throat, but the souls are still missing so it couldn't have been suicide..."

"Actually, if given the correct manipulation, anyone could be driven to suicide and still be tied to this world lingering for answers." A voice spoke from behind the youth; he quickly turned around to see a ray of white, before something was placed over his face. "No one likes to deal with such a disappointing reputation, especially here in Nagasaki."

The voice rang in Hisoka's hears, but he was loosing consciousness fast. He wanted to run, but his body was frozen and he could feel hands wrapping around his waist hoisting him up. A stream of pain fell through his body before darkness consumed him.

"Watari! I'm tired! We've been walking around all day!" Tsuzuki whined, dragging himself to follow the latter who still looked as if he was full of energy. Reality, he was just frantic at the moment.

"Oh shush, sooner we find what were looking for the better. Don't you want to go back and see Bon?"

The man hung his head low. "He's probably mad...I never did say I was going anywhere."

"Well my friend, only one way to find out." He paused a moment as a little hope filled the brunet before it all came crashing down. "and that's too finish this boring case and go find him yourself."

"Waatariii!" The man pouted again, but something caught his attention. He stopped pouting, and slowly walked over to the small piece of fabric on the ground. Not caring if the blonde had noticed him or not, he picked up the piece of cloth, but something was dripping from it.

Pulling his hand away, a small streak of red appeared as his eyes widened. It was blood. Examining the little piece, as if it would tell him the meaning of life, Tsuzuki made a horrifying observation.

"Tsuzuki?" The scientist finally turned around to see his co-worker hunched on the ground holding something. "Something wrong?" He asked peering over the brunet's shoulder, seeing the small bloodied cloth.

"This is from Hisoka's shirt." He answered sternly not looking up from the shirt piece. Watari's expression widened and he was about to question Tsuzuki's statement, but the man beat him to it with his own explanation. "He was wearing a black, white and blue Chinese shirt with 'neko' etched on the sleeve."

He moved his finger to reveal a small cat head on the black piece with the word 'neko' stitched in blue on the white, now slightly red strip. Hearing Watari's gasp, Tsuzuki balled the piece of fabric in his hand while standing up. The two stood there silently for a moment as the violet orbed man scanned the area.

"Tsuzuki...I'm sorry. Tatsumi told me he came here before us. Hence the missing folder, we should have told yo-"

"I don't care right now about that, Hisoka's here and so is Muraki." He cut him off, started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" The older blonde asked still feeling bad for lying to his friend.

"To get Hisoka back." Tsuzuki now ignored the scientist as he headed off in his own direction. He knew the man would question why he was heading the way he was, but the shirt piece was placed in an arrow shape pointing in the direction he was heading. There was no reason for him to explain his reasoning after seeing that.

All that he could register was a small pain around his ankles and wrists. His head hurt too, he pointed out but he opened his eyes anyway. The blonde was on his knees with his hands above him. First instinct was to try and move, but something was holding his wrists up, and the same thing seemed to be bunkering him to the floor by his ankles as well.

His small legs were already starting to fall asleep, so he tried to get free again not realizing the presence behind him. A cold icy finger ran down his wrist to his shoulder causing him to shudder. Only then did he realize both his sleeves were ripped off, as was the bottom of his shirt. Judging from the cold ground, his pants were now cut off shorts.

Turning his head slightly, emerald eyes met one silver. Hisoka gasped seeing the man who he thought was dead and was nothing more than a haunting face now, staring down at him. The same icy hand that had traced his arm, gently grabbed his chin forcing him to stare eye to eye.

"Now isn't this a wonderful surprise Bouya."

"Shut up, your suppose to be dead!" He snapped, but was laughed at for his squeaky voice.

"And your suppose to be at _least_ 16, or so I thought." He chuckled. "I've been silently watching you and my dear Tsuzuki. Sadly my interest in him and you have died down, but after seeing this...I just had to have you back." Muraki slowly traced over the child's legs and arms. Where ever his finger traced cut through Hisoka's skin, leaving a red bleeding mark.

"Why did you kill them?" The question caught the man off guard, but he still heard the sharp pain in the child's voice.

He smiled. "I didn't. I just answered all the questions they asked. They couldn't handle it and ended up killing themselves, what was I to do."

"Then why are all the police reports fake! You changed them didn't you, to make it look like that!" Hisoka was backhanded.

"How can you accuse me of such things. I told you in front of this church. Nagasaki has had so many embarrassing incidents happen, that they'd rather just cover it up or pretend it never existed."

"And they were all your fault.." The blonde trailed off remembering Maria and the first case he had ever been on.

"And what if they were." Muraki grabbed Hisoka's hair pulling his head back. "Does it matter, such a child like yourself shouldn't worry about such things." His other hand began caressing the child's chest and stomach. Hisoka gasped again realizing what was happening even without his empathy.

"Knock it off! Don't touch me!" The man leaned close to his ear, lightly perching his mouth over the child's earlobe.

"I'm only performing an examination. You seemed to have killed your empathy." The silver haired man smirked.

"My ass! Your probably sealing it off from me!" Not that Hisoka cared, if he did have his ability the doctor's emotions would drive him to unconsciousness again, and right now he couldn't afford it.

"Such language Bouya, but I except your offer." The child couldn't figure out what the man was talking about, until he felt a tug at his pants. He snapped alert and began struggling the hardest he could. He couldn't let Muraki win, not like this! A splitting pain came from the side of his neck as he realized he had just been bitten, either that or roughly kissed to the point he was bleeding.

"Let me go! Stop!" Hisoka screamed out, but his voice was cracking. Muraki continued to ignore the child as he pulled out a small knife and placed it on his thigh. Slicing through the remainder of the pants and breaking almost two centimeters into the skin. The blonde suppressed a yell but a small wince escaped him as his body began to shake.

Why did Muraki want him all of a sudden? What happened to his empathy? What was the purpose in drawing him and Tsuzuki out? Did Tsuzuki even know he left? Why was that night almost ten years ago happening again, but this time he was already dead? Thousands of questions ran through Hisoka's head as a small tear fell down his cheek. Nothing he did was helping his situation, everything was just pleasuring Muraki even more._ Tsuzuki...I'm sorry..._

Tsuzuki recognized this place, it was the same church he had first rescued Hisoka from that mad doctor. There was no mistaking that the blonde was here though. The brunet now held a handful of shredded and bloodied fabric, all from Hisoka's outfit. From his shirt, to his pants and even a part of his underwear. The last piece was what nearly drove Tsuzuki mad.

He ran into the building, with Watari following close behind him. From past experience, Tsuzuki knew where the biggest section of the church was and was almost positive that's where he'd find his partner. "Hisoka!" He slammed opened the door, he swore was destroyed a long time ago, but ignored it.

In the center of the room was a small figure laying down. As he neared it, a tint of blonde appeared. It was Hisoka. Tsuzuki dove to the ground to grab the boy. Picking him up, he placed the blonde in his lap turning him over so he could see his face. His blonde hair was nearly dyed red and black, and his face was covered in dirt and blood.

His body was no differ and all that remained on the child was a ripped piece of pant, not even enough to call short shorts and the collar of his shirt with a few loose sections dangling from it. Tsuzuki held the boy tightly, feeling as if he was about to cry. There was no way to tell what had happened before he got there and that worried him.

Watari approached the two, looking at Hisoka. Noting thankfully he was already beginning to heal, not as quickly as he normally did but enough to say he'd be fine if attended to. Mental damage was still unknown. As the man was about to suggest going back to Meifu, a small sound escaped the child, then words.

"please...tsu..ki...don't leave..."His face was scrunching up now as he panted. "help...please...i-i'm sorry.." The last two words were barely audible but Tsuzuki heard holding the boy tightly, standing up while cradling him. He turned toward Watari.

"Watari...We're ready to go home now." A small hand clutched Tsuzuki's shirt, and Tsuzuki smiled again very wearily as all three men teleported back to the safety of Meifu.

Another hour. Tsuzuki told himself staring at the clock on the wall every so often then back to his partner who laid in the infirmary bed in front of him. He and Watari had arrived back only three hours before, leaving Hisoka to rest while the brunet learned everything that was kept from him.

Needless to say he was pissed. Currently, Watari and Tatsumi chose to avoid Tsuzuki at any cost and leave him alone with the youth. Wakaba had visited only once, but knew even she was out of place in the room and decided to wait until Hisoka woke up. No one else chose to visit or even speak to Tsuzuki at this point.

Taking another glimpse at the clock, then back at his small partner, Tsuzuki sighed gently taking the small pale hand into his own._ C'mon Hisoka, you've come out of worse things than this. Wake up now and you've won._ His thoughts got no reaction from the child. He cursed himself silently. Not knowing when the youth would wake up bothered him as much as not knowing what happened before he had arrived.

Letting go of Hisoka's hand, he laid his head next to the boys staring down at the sheets. He felt like crying but couldn't bring himself to do so. "I'm so sorry Hisoka."

"Don't be. It's my fault." The blonde whispered, causing the brunet to snap up and stare into tired and apologetic emerald eyes. He stared at the wall in front of him, still not moving ."I shouldn't have left,..I-i just didn't want you to leave me..."

"Leave you? After all we've been through, that shouldn't even pop into your head." Tsuzuki patted the boy on the head, slowly bringing his hand down to touch Hisoka's cheek. He could only imagine what was going through the boy's head. "Hisoka I-"

Hisoka lunged at his partner, ignoring any pain that his action brought him. Tsuzuki caught him but was surprised at the sudden movement that he nearly fell out of the infirmary chair. He wanted to ask Hisoka something but the child's cry's immediately silenced any questions. "Please don't go! I'm sorry, I won't mess up again! I love you too much to see you like this! Anything, I'll do anything, just please don't hate me!" Small tears rolled down the blonde's cheek.

The brunet couldn't tell if this was a reversion or possibly even half and half, but he wrapped his arms around the boy, calmingly rubbing his back. "I'm not going anywhere and either are you. You never did anything wrong, actually we might be promoted when you turn back to normal." Tsuzuki smiled as the child pulled back looking up at him.

He blushed. "I-i'm sorry..." Hisoka whispered embarrassingly. This kind of made Tsuzuki upset, it was just a reversion but he would prove to the 'teen' that reversions or not he still took him seriously and loved him just as much as he did. Slowly leaning over, Tsuzuki lightly kissed the child on the lips. "T-tsu-tsuzuki..."

"And don't you worry, we'll get you back to normal soon." The man smiled, as Hisoka buried his head in the man's chest. Again, Tsuzuki began rubbing his back as he rested his head on Hisoka's. _I'm fine just waiting it out...I don't want to rush things._ The child thought blushing but also remembering his time with Muraki.

_"I know a way for you to change back Bouya." He pressed his forehead against Hisoka's as his hand continued to play with the child's leg and explore his now bloodied thighs. "Then you can be with Tsuzuki in all the ways you could have ever imagined." He smirked._

_The child thought about the offer but remembered who he was talking to. "I'd rather be stuck like this for the rest of eternity then except any help from you!" He cringed as Muraki dug his hand into his leg._

_"I try to be nice to you Shinigami and this is all I get? Hm...maybe you are wiser than you look but rest assure when you're back to normal, we'll be having another meeting." He released Hisoka standing up as the blonde stared at him surprised. "A child can only amuse me so much remember, your useless like this." With a fast painful kick to the gut, Hisoka was on the ground again..._

Pushing that memory or incident to the back of his head, Hisoka just wanted to cherish where he was now. Cuddled into the arms of the only person he had ever cared for and had equally cared for him back, as he slowly began to fall asleep. He knew his empathy was back as he picked up Tsuzuki's emotions. concern.love.hope.care. It was nice to be able to fall asleep listening to Tsuzuki's warming thoughts.

_I don't care anymore. If it takes a year for me to return back to normal, I'll be fine. As long as I wake up each day and he's still here._ Hisoka thought as he slipped into a silent peaceful state of sleep, as Tsuzuki held him still. He closed his eyes as well, smiling; happy and content that he had his Hisoka back.

Kage: Is that the end to 10 Years to Remember? It's all up to you guys, I actually have a plan to continue this and possibly even a sequel.(it's up to you though if you want more) I'll wait for your opinion, but still keep an eye out for the sequel just in case. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Your support helped in the (possible)completion of this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Kage: And we're still going! Thanks to you reviewers I've decided to keep it going instead of calling it 'complete' and being lazy or just saying it's going to under the list of 'unfinished work'. I hope this stays at everyone's expectations. Thanks again! Since I lost the original rough draft of the following chapters, I'm kind of going off the top of my head and a little from experience. Anyways, onto the shout outs then fic!

CosmicEssence: It could have been a very confusing ending if I did end it, but I get what you're saying. More or less I just wanted your opinion if you and others liked this story enough for me to continue and I got my answer. So thank you, I'll try my best for each chapter.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: I will continue and you'll have to wait in see what's in stored for our six year old, but no. No rape from Muraki today. I shall update as often as possible, but since school has started, like with this chapter, it might take a little longer I'm afraid.

NaTsUkO-ChAn: You'll see. And no sequel as of yet, I might just keep updating on this one to cover.

dailyangel: Hai!

Mystic Dragon: I like loose ends.(lol, kidding, when I see them they drive me nuts but also let my mind wander for a while)Thank you and I will be putting up more arcs.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: XD damn straight! lol

Tifa Hikari: I will and I understand, I'm sorry for leaving it like that. Ack, and even worse for how long it took to continue! Thank you for the support and I'll keep going for all you fans if it makes you happy!

Warning: None this chapter, not a lot of language either.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

10 Years to Remember

Chapter 1(or 11): arc 2

Ever since her first visit to the infirmary since the three men had return, she couldn't help but feel a little worried for the shinigami pair. Wakaba knew Tsuzuki wasn't mad at her, since she was oblivious to everything as well but the vibe the older man gave off sent shivers down her spine. She'd never seen Tsuzuki like this before, at least towards his own friends and fellow co-workers.

Through out the halls, the aura seemed the same. Everyone was either busily working to avoid confrontation with their boss and his sour mood or in the break room questioning why the 'great' Tatsumi looked like pure shit, to sum it up. The bureau's mad scientist was also unusually quiet, which probably made many people think he had passed on completely. Wakaba and her partner of course, knew this wasn't true.

_I can't take this anymore!_ The blonde was about ready to pull her hair out until she thought of an idea. There was one thing that calmed a certain someone, not tame but reach a state where he could be talked to or reasoned with; and the amber eyed girl knew exactly what it was.

The brunet was in a slight daze, when his ears picked up the clicking from the door. Signaling someone was entering. He peered out of the corner of his eye to wait for the visitor to enter, not really expecting anyone to visit due to his previous actions. As the door opened, blonde locks popped in followed by a smiling young girl.

"Hi Tsuzuki-san!" She chirped happily making her way over to him and the sleeping child still resting in his arms. With a small package in her hands she stopped in front of the two. "How is he?"

"He woke up for about ten minutes a little over an hour ago. Nothing else since, he's just been sleeping and twitching." The last part was quieter than the rest. Quickly finding another chair in the room close by, Wakaba pulled it over and sat down.

"I see, I'm sure he's fine Tsuzuki. He seems content now." She smiled looking at the boy still gripping the man's shirt. "I made you and Hisoka some cookies, but since he's not awake right now I'll save his." She opened the package and held out the tray of freshly baked cookies to the fuda user.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping child with his poor eating skills, Tsuzuki gently lifted the blonde off of him and back onto the infirmary bed. He was still right next to him, so one cookie wouldn't hurt. Plus he realized he hadn't eaten in almost a day, scary thought. Accepting one of the girls's specially made cookies; he began to nibble at it. Wakaba took one for herself as well.

"Tsuzuki……" She started off sort of sheepishly. "Are you still mad at Watari and Tatsumi by chance?"

Tsuzuki stopped eating for a minute and looked at Hisoka. "Of course I am. Who could blame me? If they would've told me from the beginning about Hisoka, he wouldn't be like this right now."

"But how does he feel?"

"Come again?"

"Hisoka I mean. Is he mad at anyone? Don't you think if anyone has the right to be mad, he does?" Tsuzuki thought on that one a moment as he finished one cookie and soon reached for another.

"He is mad, but for all the wrong reasons. None of this is his fault."

"What are the right reasons to be mad?" Violet eyes rose to look at amber. "Tsuzuki, you know better than anyone that anger gets you no where. It was a mistake, everything was and I'm sure if it was possible, Watari would undue this whole week." The man lowered his head, than looked back at the child who had shifted slightly.

"Look Tsuzuki, I'm not saying you have no right to be flustered over all of this, but do you think Hisoka would want to be the cause of some upend around here? No one saw what happened coming, all we can do for now is let things go and try to move on. Work for the better of this case."

Case? The only case Tsuzuki could recall is the one to recover his partner, which was the end product of Muraki's dirty work. Violet eyes narrowed just thinking about that name. _There's no way in hell I'm just letting everything go. He's back and for whatever reasons came after Hisoka after all this time…but to create enemies from allies, is truly foolish, especially right now._

With a heavy sigh, the fuda user popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth before looking back up at Wakaba. "Thank you Wakaba-chan." A small smile tugged at his lips.

She smiled back warmly. "No problem Tsuzuki-san. Would you like to come with me to the break room to get something to eat? You can't exactly live on cookies." The girl chuckled lightly, but could see the man's discomfort. "Don't worry, somebody will be with Hisoka, it's about time Watari-san gave him a physical."

As much as he didn't want to leave his younger partner, with or without someone else being in here with him, he was in desperate need of real food. Or at least larger bakery goods, and maybe pick something up for the sleeping blonde for when he wakes up again.

Wakaba stood up, setting the tray of remaining cookies on the small table next to Hisoka's bed. Tsuzuki rose as well, giving the empath a gentle stroke on the cheek as he headed towards the door with Wakaba.

Watari peered around the corner as the two exited and decided it was safe enough for him to check up on the kid without fearing for his life, well after life. Sighing in relief, Watari headed over to the sleeping child. _Ah, man Bon! I don't want to wake you up! Well…maybe I can do this without disturbing your sleep._ The scientist sure hoped so; Hisoka needed his rest right now.

Leaning over the bed, he gently grabbed the child's hand and rested a hand on his forehead. It probably wasn't the most accurate way to check for a fever, but one that didn't require the patient to be awake. _Good, that seems to have faded. _The man thought putting a stethoscope over his ears, as one hand lightly went under the boy's shirt in order to hit his bare chest.

As soon as Watari touched Hisoka's smaller chest with the cold metal piece, emerald eyes shot open. "No!" The word rang through the older blonde's ears as he pulled away from the frightened youth. Fear and confusion dampened Hisoka's eyes as he curled himself up to stay away from Watari.

"Bon?" He questioned, still a little shocked from the sudden outburst. "A-are you alright?"

"I-it was cold; I don't want to be touched there." The response came out hoarsely and it dawned on the scientist what was going on. Although this was new to him, since he'd never seen the blonde revert before. _Without Tsuzuki here, this may not go over well._

Swallowing hard, he began. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked again. The boy nodded, looking around.

"Where am I? Where is he?" Watari paled, this wasn't exactly what he had speculated.

Before he could respond to the worried child, the infirmary door slammed open with a panting shinigami standing in its wake. Two sets of eyes followed their way to the door to find Tsuzuki. Violet eyes glared at the older blonde as he noticed his partner slightly curled up at the head of the bed.

"Hisoka." He was relieved the boy wasn't hurt after hearing his screams.

"Tsuzuki, where am I?"

Kage: Thought I was going to end it here, not quite. It's been awhile since I've updated, so let's try and make this chapter a little bit longer shall we, it's still going to be a little short though due to A LOT of work around here. Gomen, I try to keep up!

Tsuzuki's mouth fell a gap unable to find an answer to give the child. Slowly approaching the bed side, thousands of things raced passed his mind, but he made sure to shield it from the youth. Taking a small breath, he answered ignoring the other presence in the room. "Y-you're in the infirmary, in Meifu."

Confused emerald eyes closed for a second, then opened again as the blonde stifled a yawn directing his attention on the brunet. "What are you talking about Tsuzuki?" He looked over to see Watari. "When did you get here?"

"Bon, I've been here for quite some time now. I was giving you a check up before you reverted on me." Hisoka furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't remember the older blonde come in at all, come to think of it; he didn't remember waking up either. Feeling a migraine coming on, he cupped his head in his small hands.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki didn't know what else to say. He was shocked, worried and utterly confused. Pulling back from where Hisoka was now perched neatly on pillows, he started to head toward the door. Brown strands fell over worried eyes.

"Tsuzuki?" He flinched at the squeaky voice calling his name but did not turn around. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get something for you to eat." With a quick fake smile, Tsuzuki exits the room without even waiting for his partner to respond; which he wanted to.

As Hisoka watched the back of the other man disappear into the hallways, he looked down at his small hands questioningly. _Why did Tsuzuki run off like that? Was it something I said? _A small blitz of sympathy crosses the youths mind when he realizes Watari was still in the room with him. Looking up at the scientist who was staring at the floor seeming to be contemplating his next move, he spoke up.

"Watari-san?" At the sound of the child's voice, the older blonde lifted his head to peer into hurt emerald eyes. "What's going on? What just happened?" Amber eyes close as Watari shakes his head. Communicating in sign language to dismiss any thought of it.

He had no clue, but it couldn't be any good.

Outside the infirmary, down the halls, Tsuzuki was practically running to the break room. His mind racing a mile a minute and not being able to keep on emotion for more than two seconds. _Dammit! He reverted without a doubt, but that doesn't bother me. It's what he said, why did he say that? And that look…_ He cursed himself for leaving the room in the first as his paced slowed down to a slight trod, until he reached almost at a complete stop.

_Is this something new that I've just been blind to? By letting my selfishness get the way, have I been missing this all along? _He clenched his fists looking sorrowfully at the ground. Something still wasn't adding up in his head though. He HAD been with Hisoka almost 24 hours a day lately; he couldn't have by passed something as serious as amnesia or flashes like that. This was the first time……_Muraki!_

Slowly beginning to make his way to the given destination he informed his partner, Tsuzuki's sorrowfully look turned into an angry glare. It was possible, didn't seem all too unlikely but still had its quirks. _If he did anything, ANYTHING at all to my Hisoka, I'll hunt him down myself and make him _want_ to forget he meet us. I'm tired of this and I'm tired of that basturd! _


	13. Chapter 13

Kage: Ack! Sorry for any mistakes and this chapter! It's horrible! XP Thanks for reading and or reviewing and of course my shout-out and quick notes!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Gotta luv her! XD

souuke-fan: Wow, I'm glad you like it to do that all morning! I'm kind of glad I didn't end it either, but it won't end until at least arc 2 ends, then of course maybe a sequel. Muraki's cure for Hisoka ne? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. .

NaTsUkO-ChAn: I'm sorry! Work or no work, I still need to try to keep this fic updated for people like you. A sequel is actually in the making as I'm rewriting the rest of arc 2, so just be patient; and little Hisoka will have his day eventually. Now whether or not the sequel is posted is again, going to be by popular demand only.

Tifa Hikari: Yes, I do apologize for last chapters' length. I'm trying to make them longer but not wanting to wait too long before updating. Thank you and I shall!

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Yeah, just a bit. By splitting the fic to another name would just make it harder on readers and I see it being pointless unless the story is finished ALL the way. The ending has been re-plotted and written in my notes! I just have to make long it a lot longer. ;; A few of your comments should be answered in this chapter I hope.

CosmicEssence: Wakaba was just trying to calm Tsuzuki and give him reasons not to be angry at his co-workers. I'm deeply sorry it's so confusing but the fic is sort of a suspense. As chapters go by, more things will become clearer and you'll understand. Everything ties in at the end, in a very weird way but it does. Lol Thankies!

Warning: None! Cursing is life and T for the rating should cover it anyhow.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter 2(or 12): arc 2

Tsuzuki was still off centered by the time he reached the break room. Choosing quick snacks came as a natural thing for him, so it didn't require his mind to be in place. His mind just kept churning from the whys, how's, Hisoka and possible lies. Assumptions would turn into anger, and anger in result would become recklessness. He knew the final product would only damage than cure; so he just decided to remain as calm as possible and head back to the infirmary.

Back at said room, Watari had just finished checking Hisoka over as the brunet entered. Emerald eyes fell on the man as he regained his previous spot next to the bed. Reaching in the small carry bag he'd picked up from the break room, Tsuzuki proceeded in pulling out a plain muffin and held it out to the child.

"Here, it's not much, but now it's better than you going hungry." He smiled cautiously. Hisoka stared at it for a moment before gently taking it from his partner with a quiet thank you.

"Did you get anything for yourself?" He asked taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Huh? O-oh no, I'll get something later. I'm fine." The man slightly stuttered being brought out of his daze. Being an empath, the change in wave lengths did not go unnoticed.

"That's not fine. You're lying."

"N-no no, really, I'm fine!" Tsuzuki raised his hands in defense trying to back his position.

"Why can't you just be honest with me? I don't want to use my empathy to trust you, I want to trust you without reading your head. Can't you just let me do that?"

"Hisoka….." The boy split his muffin in two.

"Here." Small hands held out the piece he bit on by accident, but before he could switch his mistake, Tsuzuki grabbed his hand and bit from the same spot. "Tsu-zu-ki? You didn't have to eat that piece." He blushed pulling his hand to his chest,

"I wanted to, this way I won't lie to you anymore." He smiled but continued, catching a glimpse of the child's confused reddened face. "It's like a seal. You kiss me, but I didn't kiss you. Either way, I'll treat it the same." Tsuzuki finished explaining chuckling lightly.

Hisoka looked at the other piece of muffin he held; still unbitten. _It's like I kissed him….. but he didn't kiss me. Is that a fair seal? _Hisoka's thought caused him to go right out into another blushing fit, as he tried to burry his head under the sheets.

"Ou Tsuzuki, Bon!" Watari called from the corner of the room where he'd been recording and filling out data logs.

The boy stiffened for a moment forgetting that the other man was in there with them. He wondered if he heard and saw what had just occurred. _Of course he did! He's been right there…calm down Hisoka, it's just Watari. _His breathing quickly calmed, following his partners example and providing the genki blonde with his attention.

"Have some good news and some bad news." He chirped. "Good news, Bon can be dismissed probably within the next hour. Bad news……I don't know yet." The pair sweet dropped.

"How can you have bad news and not know what it is!" Tsuzuki whined loudly.

As the violet eyed shinigami went into a whining fit, Hisoka chose to tune him out; relaxing into the pillows again. He closed his eyes a minute, relieved he'd be able to sleep comfortably at Tsuzuki's place again. Hospitals or any form of medical ward never quite made the child too complacent. _One hour…..that's not too bad._

Opening his eyes, he soon discovered his partner had given up on Watari and was laying his head on his bed in defeat. Without even thinking, he rested his hand on the man's head. Slightly surprised, Tsuzuki looked up into solaced emerald eyes and found himself smiling warmly.

"Want to go out tonight?" The blonde blushed, quickly retracting his hand after realizing what he had just said. "I-I mean to get something to eat!" He stammered out. The brunet chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I promised you I'd eat later didn't I?" The child relaxed, feeling a small twinge in his stomach. He smiled inside, as waiting became the next problem to overcome. Now an hour seemed so long.(A/N: sorry for the break in scene coming up, but it needs to happen to get the story along)

Their evening had been very enjoyable. After Hisoka was released from the infirmary, they rushed to the brunet's place so Hisoka could change into something more comfortable and more so set for going out. Settling on a decent restaurant on Earth, the two were able to soak up each others calming company for a few hours.

It was rare now a days for them to get an evening like this. Calm, refreshing, relaxing, comforting, and somehow somewhat romantic due to the atmosphere of the restaurant; all fitting nicely. Tsuzuki kept his promise, he ate an appetizer, main course and of course desert. Hisoka went for just the main course, but anything was fine if the two could enjoy it together.

Returning back to Tsuzuki's place didn't diminish anything either. Although at first both were silent for a good hour, there was no tension so the silence was somewhat welcome. It did however, give a chance for Tsuzuki to recall the day. He was happy his partner was back, well awake so to speak; and as for health, Watari had approved.

Sighing to himself, he sat on the bed as he watched Hisoka walk in and out, doing gods' knows what. _Still the same ol' Hisoka._ He thought smiling, but with recalling the pros of the day, you also get the cons. The day seemed very twisted. Delivering the older shinigami with a sort of blessing yet cursing him at the same time.

_I still don't get it. Why did he ask me where he was? His expression looked so lost and confused, it couldn't have just been a reversion. Could it? Doubtful. Too many strings attached to one of Watari's crack for a potion and this JUST happened. Everything else has been occurring……Dammit! I need to know what happened yesterday!_

"Ne, Hisoka?" He edged himself to the edge of the bed as the boy entered the room again.

"Yes?" Hisoka stopped for a minute to hear his unusually quiet partner out.

"Um..I'm just sort of concerned, because there's' some things that just aren't adding up…..what happened yesterday, before I got to you?" His voice sounded serious, but worried at the same time.

Hisoka looked down a minute. Yesterday was past news, it didn't matter anymore. He was happy where he was and didn't need the added stress of caring for anything painful. Tsuzuki realized the blonde's struggle to speak. "Please Hisoka, I know it probably hurts to still even think of that man, but I want him gone from your life entirely and in order to do that I need to know everything."

The boy bit his lips, choking on his words and thoughts. _What am I suppose to tell him? That I turned down a way for me to return to normal, that I was slashed several times to the point of unconsciousness, and was molested?..._ He clinched his fists. _He has a right to know but what does it matter, it's over right._

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The single word made Tsuzuki question.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you. I'd like to end this day on good terms." The man nodded as Hisoka made his way onto the bed. Whatever he was working on, he'd wait until morning. He wanted nothing more than to be close to Tsuzuki right now, and sleep felt satisfyingly tempting.

A small light beamed through the window, falling on the older shinigami. He twitched slightly and stirred, not wanting to get up. Groaning he sat up and opened his eyes to see that the blinds had not been closed last night so the sun was beating on him without mercy. Stretching his arms, he made a note to always close the blinds before heading off into slumber land.

Feeling a little more a wake, he yawned again looking next to him. To his horror, Hisoka wasn't there. Eyes widening, the brunet leaped out of bed and got dressed in record time. First searching the remainder of the apartment calling out his partners' name in hope of some sort of response, but nothing came. No walking today, he decided, and teleported to his office.

Arriving at the office, a familiar presence was noted and let out a sigh of relief as he entered cheerfully. "Morning 'Soka-ch!" He stopped short seeing his younger partner, or more or less where he was.

It wasn't that Hisoka wasn't at his desk, but more correctly, he was sitting on top of it with his legs opened as he scribbled something in between them. This was not something Tsuzuki had seen the child do, even when he had to work. At hearing the older man's voice, terrified emerald eyes shot up. They looked as if death had hit them in the face. Flinching slightly, the child watched Tsuzuki.

As Tsuzuki began to approach him, he clumsily shoved himself off the desk, or trying to but slipping on papers and knocking a few things to the floor. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was j-just,…" The blonde's apologies came out panicked. Tsuzuki had his own panic as he rushed to the boy before he fell off the desk. He grabbed him, hugging him closely but not uprooting him from the desk.

"It's alright, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. Calm down, no one's upset at you." He cooed the child, rubbing his back in gentle strokes as his gaze traveled to one of the papers Hisoka was 'working' on. It was some sort of child drawing. One word popped into Tsuzuki's mind: reversion.

After the boy's breathing returned to normal, Tsuzuki pulled back so violet eyes meet normal green ones again. Hisoka was back to his 16 year old mind set, but he still looked confused. "Tsuzuki….why am I this little?" Hisoka studied his small hands. "I look….six."

"Y-you are 6, don't you remember the accident?" Hisoka shook his head as Tsuzuki's heart fell. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to know how I got little." Emerald eyes stare worridly up at the man in front of him, as he continued to get paler. "Tsuzuki, what's going on? Am I suppose to know?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Watari's potion and us changing back ten years, then the party and I was back but you weren't and then-" Tsuzuki stopped hiself before adding the last detail. "You don't remember any of it?" He shakes his head feeling ashamed of himself. "What do you recall?"

"I don't remember anything of what you're saying. It doesn't fit anywhere and all I can think of is working, you, the others, and waking up late last week, but that pretty much sums it." The fuda user nearly stumbled over his own feet, as he began backing towards the door. This was insane, Hisoka seemed so lost; just like yesterday. "Tsuzuki? Where are you going?"

"I-, to find Watari. I need to talk to him, I'll be right back!" That's all he said before wisp ping out the room and into the hall, but bumping into someone before getting the chance to bolt to the scientist's lab.

"Watch where your going idiot."

"Tsuzuki-san?" It was Wakaba and Terazuma. "You alright? You seemed flushed."

"I can't talk now! Hisoka, he's small but can't think or remember, I think he's forgetting everything! I need to know!" And the man was gone again, he had no time so spare chit-chatting, but this gave no hint to the other shinigami pair.

"What the hell was he talking about?"

"I'm not sure….Let's ask Hisoka-san, he should know. I did hear his name in that 'detailed' explanation." It wasn't light their office was out of their way, so they walked a few feet and opened the door. "Hisoka-san…do you know what's-" No one was in the room though. She quickly scans the room as her temperamental partner stands behind her. She notices something, but it's by ear not sight. Small sobs from around the corner alarm her and she steps in further to see Hisoka curled up crying. "Hisoka!"

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This CAN'T be HAPPENING! He doesn't remember! Nothing! Nothing at all! And he gave me that same look yesterday when he asked me were he was. Why is this happening!? I need to find Watari! He needs to see this for himself because I don't know what to do!!!_

The blonde scientist barely had anytime to speak, as his overly panicked friend came bursting in, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. Words wouldn't have worked at the moment, so Watari just decided to run and try and keep up with the brunet's pace or fear being dragged on the floor.

Within minutes, the two are at Tsuzuki and Hisoka's office, and the door is slammed opened. Before Tsuzuki can speak, he's shoved mute at what he sees. Both Terazuma and Wakaba look up and the blonde puts a finger to her mouth; telling the incomers to be quiet. In her lap and arms was Hisoka, sleeping. His face was a little red and puffy from crying but for the most part seemed fine.

Walking carefully and silently towards the two, Tsuzuki kneels to put his hand on the boy's cheek, as if checking to make sure he wasn't dead.(XP you get what I mean) The other guest on the other hand, begins to speak but in a very low voice as not to disturb the youth.

"What happened?" Tsuzuki quickly explained his side before running from the room, while caressing the child's cheek. Next was Wakaba and Terazuma.

"Kannuki was curious to why this idiot was freaking out so badly, so we came in and found Kurosaki in the corner curled up crying. She picked him up and cradled him unto what you see now." The taller man explained in short.

"You two caught him reverting was all, just his scared and lonely past self mind, but Tsuzuki….What you witnessed deeply troubles me. It seems like a case of amnesia to me, but I doubt from me and that potion. I can't see a connection at all."

"Is there a chance he'll wake up and remember?"

"Possibly, chances are very slim though. I can't say for sure though, I'm sorry Tsuzuki. This is your bad news."

_No…he won't remember or can't, which means I'll never know what Muraki did to him…Why did I pester for bad news so much…… _Small moans escaped the child's lips and brought Tsuzuki out of his thoughts, as well as everyone else, as their attention focused on the blonde. He shifted slightly in Wakaba's arms before opening his eyes and seeing her, then looked at Tsuzuki and back at the girl again.

"Mommy?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kage: I am really sorry for it being so late! I've been re-writing this chapter over and over and I'm still not completely satisfied but this'll have to do. Also sorry for how short it is! Ack! I'm getting back on track, so hopefully things will straighten again. (if they ever were tears)

NaTsUkO-ChAn: Bingo! I won't tell you where you're right, but you are on a few of those assumptions. I'll try to update quicker and due to popular demand, the sequel will probably be posted; no name yet though. Thank you for reviewing and your patience will pay off!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: ;;;

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: It shouldn't get that far, but poor Tsuzuki. You're also catching on, so just keep going. I love making cute scenes, even it's between a six year and 26, makes it cuter in a since, just not creepy cute. Lol The 'cure' should be explained soon and more pieces will fall into place. Thanks for your review!

CosmicEssence: Thank you, I'm trying to match personalities together correctly and not sure if it' hitting the right angle or not. I'm glad things are becoming more clear, and they should but there might be one other spot where you might be really confused until explained, but rest assure; everything will be explained. Just keep in mind, things get worse before they get better and that goes for their situation too. ;;;

Dessa: Yes and no, but it's just easy to mold Hisoka's life, plus it goes along great with story plots! Thank you for the support and have fun rping XD!

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Chapter 3(or 13): arc 2

Silence echoed through out the room as blank, surprised stares looked upon the child lying in Wakaba's lap. No one dared move and Hisoka was getting a little un easy, so he re adjusted his position on the girl's lap so he was sitting up and looked around at the men in the room. Emotions flooded him quickly, but a certain emotion hurt him. He turned towards the source just before the person spoke.

"Kurosaki, what the hell is wrong with you!? Kannuki is not your mother and you very well know that!" Hisoka cringed, turning his head towards Wakaba, burying his head in her chest. This only added to the man's anger. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Terazuma! Knock it off! You're scaring him!" She retorted, holding the shaking child gently. Tsuzuki kneeled next to her to be eye level with the boy and began to lightly whisper calming words to him, while petting his head.

"This is ridiculous." Terazuma complained folding his arms.

"Maybe for you, but not for me. This is serious and I care about Hisoka too much for you to just prance around acting like an asshole when he clearly doesn't know what's going on and either do we! If you can't come to common sense with your anger issues, then get out of my office!" Violet eyes sharpened, before ignoring the man he'd previously been scolding and focused on the boy in front of him again.

He couldn't believe what Tsuzuki had just said to him and was about to argue back until Watari motioned him to not say a single word. Now was just not the time. Then again, Watari truthfully had no where to speak his grounds on, the man felt too guilty for everything that was going on since it started all from a simple potion he fucked up on.

Of course he never intended it to go over like this, and the white doctors' appearance didn't help anything either. He cursed himself silently. _Could anything else possibly get any worse!? Wait….maybe this little turn around could help up the recovery plan._ He thought logically looking down at Hisoka as Tsuzuki hovered above him.

"This seems like the longest reversion I've ever seen." He spoke aloud. "Tsuzuki, Bon might stay this way long enough for us possibly to figure a few things out." He offered and the brunet nodded only breaking eye contact with his small partner for a brief moment.

"Hey 'Soka-chan…mind if I ask you a few things?" Tsuzuki spoke in a gentle hushed tone not wanting to scare the youth. Hisoka shifted slightly, back to correctfully sitting on Wakaba's lap and nodded his head a little. Taking a deep breath, the older shinigami began with something simple. "Do you know how old you are?"

Small fingers in the boy's lap begin to move apon each other as if he was counting. "Six I think." He replies quietly.

Tsuzuki nods and continues, he couldn't help but noticed how cute the boy was counting like that but there was no time for such things now. "Do you know where you are?" The blonde shakes his head negatively. "Do you know you I am?"

There was no response, Hisoka just put his head down. As much as it hurt to ask, Tsuzuki had to know and he got the answer he was dreading. Although some hope still lifted the man. Hisoka didn't know who he was, but he seemed upset for it, as if telling himself he _should_ know. This gave to a possibility that his and their Hisoka was still connected mentally to the six year old one. Watari caught that last detail.

"Well..for now, don't worry about it ok?" A hand ruffled blonde locks and the owners green eyes lifted and shone bright, relieved no one was mad for him not knowing. "Do you know how you got this way?"

"What way?" That didn't surprise anyone.

"Um..you're parents, where are there? Your mom, this isn't her right."

"I know, but she reminds me of my mommy…until she ran away from me." Green eyes were once again covered as he let his head fall. Tsuzuki noted this and hugged him lightly. "They left me….and hated me…" He began to sob, as Wakaba's motherly instincts once again came into play and she too worked on calming the child in her lap.

Her partner groans in protest, not buying or liking this whole situation. Anyone could tell he was jealous, of Tsuzuki or of Hisoka, was the only question. Amber eyes watched and studied from behind, trying to format a plan. More or less a theory of the situation since that's all they could go by without all the pieces. _All the pieces….they're fading…and yet completely gone right now. Even Muraki…hold on, where's he in this?_

"Tsuzuki, didn't he know who you were the last time he reverted?"

"In the infirmary?" Violet eyes questioned.

"No no, before that." Tsuzuki thought a minute, and nodded. "Yeah he did. He cried out to me; name specified. Why?" He pets Hisoka on the head one last time before heading over to where Watari stood. Sure he didn't get what the scientist was getting at, but he still caught the hint.

As the fuda user stood up to leave, Hisoka tried to carefully push himself off of the lap he resided on to follow him, but small hands wrap underneath both his arms and pulled him back. "Now now, let the big boy's talk, ok?" She winked down at the blonde as his gaze left her to stare after his partner and co-worker.

Outside of the office, where Watari had guided them to talk, Tsuzuki was first to comment." What's going on Watari? This can't be anything your potion could've done." He concluded.

"I have to agree on that. My potion, as we saw with you, only turns you ten years back in appearance and causes small spurts of your mental wave from that appearance to affect your current mind, or revert. Bon seems to be suffering some sort of amnesia, which I will say, is not from my potion."

"It's not a direct cause, but you know whatever's happening to him is sprouting from the potions effects Watari."

"Don't remind me." He brought a hand to his face sighing. "Listen, something dawned on me, one piece of his mind I've yet to see from a reversion or memory, one face has yet to appear."

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki wasn't catching on in the least bit.

"Tsuzuki, you said he called out to you, but what for? It dealt with his loneliness and shunned feelings, which is what mind set he's at now. He's scared of having something repeat if you haven't noticed." A little light bulb went off in the other man's head and the blonde caught it.

"Something's covering up his memories, that's why the side we see now is different from the side we see when he reverts. I mean think about it." He began to pace feeling he was catching onto something even for himself. "He reverts to six because he looks six, now he claims he's six but if I'm not mistaken, I'm picking up too different personalities."

"This is being controlled then." Tsuzuki was shocked, and finally piecing what the scientist had said in the beginning into their conversation. He clenched his fist tightly. "Muraki."

"Exactly. I hate to say this, but it does make since. His presence in Bon's past has yet to surface as a reversion and from what happened earlier…..everything was covered and erased leaving me to believe he has something do to with this. His motives I'm still unsure of though." Watari thought holding his chin.

"It's Muraki, what reason does he actually have." He bit his lip. "I knew he did something….I should've asked Hisoka sooner, I shouldn't have let it just drop at 'I'll tell you tomorrow!'" He scolded himself dropping to the floor. The blonde ran over to comfort his friend but he knew his efforts wouldn't serve as much.

"Listen, as much as I hate to give bitter judgment you need to go after him and find out what happened."

"And what about Kurosaki?" Both men stared up surprised to see Terazuma just leaning on the wall next to the door. Had they not even noticed him there at all? Didn't matter, his question did more so. Long fingers drew his cigarette back. "As much fun as Kannuki is having in there, we can't baby sit. We have a case in less than an hour and I doubt anyone will want a whining brat running around."

"Terazuma, Bon won't-" Watari tried to protest that with Hisoka's state of mind, this stereotypical child would never roam the ministry, but Tsuzuki spoke up.

"Then I'll take him with me….." Both men stared at him stupidly. I mean seriously, that was just asking for trouble taking the problem to the source. "I won't let him out of my sight, if I have too I'll have one of my shikigami watch him with me. Besides, if Hisoka's with me, maybe I can get him changed back sooner."

As far fetched as the plan sounded, it was the best thing anyone could go off of right now. Tsuzuki had already warned all his faithful shiki of the possibility of running into Muraki, so it wouldn't be a huge surprise. For now, they all nodded as Watari waved his temporally goodbyes advising the violet eyed shinigami to leave as soon as possible.

This was of course not just for Hisoka's sake, but so Tatsumi couldn't do anything about it if they were already long gone. Agreeing, the normally arguing duo headed back into the office where they stood outside of. Peering in, Wakaba was lightly rubbing the child's back as he rested on her. Sharp senses awoke the boy to realize the man he wanted to see had re-entered. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hoped off of the blonde's lap and made his way over to Tsuzuki.

He was by his feet now staring up, daring his own movements. Before the next second passed, two small arms reached up to the older man questioningly. Tsuzuki could only smile as he lifted the child into his arms and embraced him. He could feel small tears fall down his face but made sure to shield his emotions, especially so close to the empath. Hisoka was just happy to be near the man he missed for the short time he was conversating outside and rested on his shoulder.

Watching the pair, Wakaba was somewhat overwhelmed by what she was seeing. Her partner gently tapped her shoulder and she nodded. It was time for them to leave, the two remaining in the room had a lot to do after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Kage: I want to give a special thanks to my beta-reader who just pulled into the job! Thank you!glomps

IchikoKitsunekoumori: Thank you! Hey, he's getting better. cough Maybe XD

NaTsUkO-ChAn: Just keep catching hints, you'll get it and thank you! I sort of agree on that, I mean it's not Muraki's fault he's so twisted...well not all his fault anyway. You never know, someone might just help him .

azna-azure: It's six, but yeah I love him so innocent! You're assuming correct as well, just keep going. Too funny on the evil wizard comment XD He does respect Hisoka, but he likes Wakaba. He can't cuddle with her and Hisoka's personality right now isn't exactly one that Terazuma favors for anyone. Hint hint Tsuzuki. Squee! Thank you so much! - I'm glad you like and I'll keep posting, just don't die on me. 

Tifa Hikari: Isn't he? -.-

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Yay Tsuzuki ne? lol Well he's rushing and of course not thinking and I really like that idea of yours. I might share it with the readers later in this or the next chapter. That's to squeal for! X3 Hm…I can't really answer that question without giving too much away, but your thinking too much from what I'm getting. You'll get soon what happened though. A few more chapters left so yes, everything should clear up and I might just add a twist. XD

CosmicEssence: Yuppers!

Warning: mild cursing (possible, very small molestation)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this series, just my thoughts for twisting their world and adding an extra ending! lol

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter 4(14): arc 2

As advised by Watari, Tsuzuki made sure he and his partner were off to earth within the hour. He didn't notice when his office had become vacant other than himself and the child he now held, but he just shook it off. Sniffling lightly, as not to worry Hisoka, he shifted him to eye view and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go then." The child gave him a confused look as he was teleported with Tsuzuki to earth, or specifically, Nagasaki.

Mid-day in Nagasaki had many people bustling about in the streets, plenty of activity and opportunities for a child of six to get lost. Tsuzuki didn't see it quite proper to carry his partner all around town so he placed him on the ground, but kept a firm grip on his hand as they walked. No way would he let Hisoka out of his sight.

About an hour later and few obvious things to normal people dawned on the brunet. Leading the blonde to a small outdoor restaurant, they were seated next to each other. Tsuzuki sighed heavily resting on the table a minute. Common sense hasn't been with him for the past few hours and that didn't help anyone.

Hisoka watched the man next to himself, puzzled to why he was acting the way he was and slightly worried. He was about to ask when the waiter came up to their table startling him.

"Excuse me, anything I can get for you and junior here." A pair of green eyes widened as he turned away and buried his head in Tsuzuki's trench coat. Not hearing the waiter but feeling the small bundle on his side, Tsuzuki turned to the man and smiled sheepishly as the guy stared at Hisoka worriedly.

"It's alright, he's just scared. Not used to people." He reassured him. "Um...a water and tea would be nice please." The waiter nodded and headed off giving the violet eyed man the chance to address the youth.

"Hisoka, it's ok. He's not-"

"I didn't like what he said." The child cut in lifting his head back up. Tsuzuki furrowed his brows before catching what Hisoka meant. The man never spoke aloud but thought something that upset the empath. Placing a hand on the boy's back, he smiled, not even wanting to know what was spoken mentally.

Feeling a little more confident, Hisoka sat up straight and looked around. He never did a chance to get a real glimpse of his surroundings since Tsuzuki kept tugging him along.

"Tsu-chan, where are we?" He asked. Not used to the new pen name, the brunet blushed slightly.

"Nagasaki, we're sort of on business here." _Something I wish we didn't need._

"What don't we need?" _Oops, that wasn't smart of me. Shield Asato._ He grinned.

"Well, we don't need uh…lots of things." Smooth, he scolded himself silently but being at six even if your older self is a bit uptight, your mind tends not to focus on much and Hisoka bought it. He didn't ask any other questions though and kept looking off in the distance, kicking his feet lightly.

Tsuzuki just watched with a warm smile plastering his face. As carefree as Hisoka seemed, it was fake and not meant to be. This Hisoka was hiding just as much as the older one did, without even knowing it. It wasn't his fault though. Even though no solid facts have proven anything, the cause seems to be their favorite doctor. Now at a rest, Tsuzuki thought on that.

He rushed out of Meifu as a blind mouse. Muraki could be anywhere in Japan, he only chose Nagasaki because that's the last place he and his partner had been and the little 'visit' occurred. The man's choice in location had no other point but if Muraki chose this place of all places to due his dirty business again; it might possibly lead them somewhere.

Still, Tsuzuki still didn't know what he planned on doing once he met up with the doctor. Being too reckless could really screw up everything at this point and no one truly knew what was going on in Hisoka's little head anyway, except well probably Muraki, so mistakes just couldn't be made.

The waiter soon returned with their drinks, so Tsuzuki had something to temporally keep his mind busy. He noticed though with the man's visit, Hisoka seemed calm this time. It was just the guy and empathy on the fritz. Taking a sip of the tea, violet eyes watched his partner lightly sip the water down. Surprisingly a few brain cells still worked, that children need to stay highly hydrated, of course it dealt with Hisoka's health, so it was no wonder.

He smiled to himself as the boy had to shift to sitting on his knees to comfortably finish the glass. Changing his view, Tsuzuki scanned the people walking by. Chances of spotting the person he was looking for was doubtful but at least it was a quick change in scenery to think. One more thing was still yet decided. _He needs a shikigami to watch him just in case and Riko isn't exactly qualified to protect Hisoka from much I hate to say._

Thankfully most of the brunet's shiki loved the blonde like a little brother, but he still needed to be wise on his decision. Suzaku? If she wasn't so over obsessed with the teen and had a little less attention drawn human form. Touda? Not even in the question, either was quite a few that rarely even were called apon, so it was narrowed down to the blue dragon or the white tiger……

"Tsu-chan, can we leave this place?" A small tug on Tsuzuki's sleeve indicated his little partner's discomfort. Taking a quick glance, Tsuzuki saw their waiter a few tables down staring at them. Narrowing his eyes, he placed an exact amount on the table; even hoping the wind would pick up and rip the small amount from the perverted waiter.

"Alright, we'll find a quieter place then, how about that?" He asked standing up as the child nodded following after him.

Tsuzuki didn't take Hisoka anywhere particular, in all honesty, nor did he take the boy somewhere quiet. Although the park was quite peaceful, it wasn't the ideal place to be. Not once did the overly protective brunet hold the blonde's hand, it didn't seem necessary, as Tsuzuki soon noted. The child followed him like a lost kitten, if he fell even two feet behind the older man, he'd immediately run to his side again.

It made Tsuzuki smile seeing Hisoka so innocent, actually being able to roam about as the young boy he never was. This also caused the harmful reality of things to come crashing down as well. It wasn't his fault, but Hisoka lost this chance and it wasn't something he could just replay over. This wasn't right, despite the possibility of the emerald eyed shinigami developing better memories.

The past is past, and it can't be changed. Deep inside the younger ones mind was still Tsuzuki's older, more mature partner; and this couldn't be forgotten. What was on the outside was not always true for something on the in, the fact shinigami did not physically age proved that and also stood by the classical saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

_I can't think this way about Hisoka, he's almost 20, not 6 or 7. If I let myself think for one moment this would be better for him, I'd be letting him down and failing him all this time. He's worked too hard for that to happen. Even if this Hisoka can't remember, I know my Hisoka underneath it all does. I'll I have to do is find Muraki…_Sigh_…hopefully._

Lost in though, Tsuzuki wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. He thought it was odd running into anyone where he was but still spoke a quiet but sincere apology.

"Quite alright Tsuzuki-san, I'm sure you are in a hurry." That voice be damned to hell but it caused the brunet to pivot on his heel to see the person who spoke. His violet eyes widened but quickly sharpened, as he subconsciously waved his hand behind himself to feel for his partner. All he came up with was air. Looking around, Hisoka was gone.

"Looking for something?"

"Don't play with me! Where is he!?" Tsuzuki growled.

"Oh but playing is so much fun, brings such amusement and arousal." The silver haired man smirked, closing his eyes. "You really should be more alert, or at least hold the Bouya's hand in this state, since he's only dealing with his youthful mentality." Silver eyes open, as he lifts one hand pulling up a struggling young blonde who was hidden behind his back.

"Hisoka!"

"Quiet now Tsuzuki-san, we wouldn't want to startle him, would we?" The man laughed still holding the child's wrist harshly.

"What did you do to him!? Why are you interfering in something so unimportant for someone like you!?"

"I'm hurt, yet touched you think of me as such. It's quite simple actually, I used the curse to overlap the appearance slip up so it'd cover up all his memories of the past ten years."

"What's the point in doing that!?" Tsuzuki yelled.

"What? Don't you want Bouya to have fond youthful memories instead of such negative ones?" The other man flinched. Muraki had hit a sour spot. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I asked Bouya if he wanted to return to his normal self within hours of our last meeting but he declined so I went ahead with the cure anyway, although I didn't let the side effect of appearance differ."

"How is that a cure? I don't get it."

"I wouldn't expect you too. The ten years he lost in appearance for the ten years it took to go through and remember them, but of course he was spoiled. Doesn't matter I suppose." One large arm wrapped around Hisoka's waist, lifting him higher. "I sort of like him better this way." His hand went up the boy's shirt slightly, as he nibbled at his neck.

Hisoka's only response was to start trembling, which soon brought him to sobs as he began to hyperventilate. Without warning he began struggling even more, kicking and thrashing as hard as he could. He wanted away from the man that had him, every part of him wanted to be away. Muraki growing angry with him, tightened his arm but around Hisoka's neck.

The boy chocked lightly, holding onto the hand he wanted to run from as not to be strangled. He opened one pained emerald eye and spotted Tsuzuki. "T-tsu-zuki..h-hel-lp." Was all he could get out before his breath was cut short due to the lack of air circulating through his throat.

"Oh God's Hisoka! Muraki let him breath for Enma's sake, you asshole!" The man addressed only laughed as his captive was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "I call apon the twelve gods who watch over me, please appear before me Byakko and Sohryu!"

"Rather hasty aren't we, considering I could snap the boy's neck in an instant."

"That's all I need." Tsuzuki knew what his decision could result in a number of horrible outcomes. His choice in summoning Byakko was on reflex, so the white tiger could get Hisoka to safety, but using the blue dragon was rather hasty. Not to Muraki's knowledge, but probably the wisest move…and Tsuzuki didn't want his partner hurt any further, he only hoped the boy went unconsciousness by now, or the risk could be higher.

With his final commands, the large blue dragon surrounds the mad man and a thick fog engulfs them.(1) Before the target even has a chance to make a smart ass comment, Byakko launches his attack, but only one that would cause Muraki to release Hisoka, and he did. Obeying his master's orders, Byakko picks the child up and tries to rejoin in the fight before a large orb like explosion of aura catches him, surrounding everyone involved in a fiery icy blast of energy.

Roughly, everything back at the office seemed back in place. Tatsumi was his old penny-pinching self, not afraid of anyone, as the bureau's mad scientist continued to make a huge dent in the walls and wallets of the office building. No one truly knew what went through the crazy man's head and why he did the things he did, but they didn't bother to question it either.

Tsuzuki was relatively back to normal, not finishing any work and slacking off as much as humanly possibly. Which for him can be defined in a great portion, he's appetite was back as well, which he noticed three days ago seemed pretty bland as he would not eat or drink his normal amount of sugar intact, or deadly dosage for normal people. The food or pastries that Wakaba brought in though when he and his partner returned did not make him happy though, it was just his partner alone.

It had been three days since the last event in Nagasaki, that Tsuzuki was sure that he and Hisoka would never be bothered by Muraki again. After the large explosion entangled everyone in the surrounding area, the first to get to his feet again was Tsuzuki. He hadn't counted on such a demonstration of power, than again this was the legendary blue dragon. Brushing himself off, a small shuffling from behind him, nearly caused him whiplash as he turned towards the movement.

Twice in a day, he could've sworn is eyes were deceiving him. On the ground in the near by bushes was a small child just starting to awake, but this one did not have wheat blonde hair or piercing emerald eyes. Platinum short hair with soft silver eyes was what was in front of the older man. Blinking a few times, there was no doubt, it was Muraki; but he looked no older than his partner did.

The child sitting on the ground gently rubbed his eyes and stared up confused, only to see nothing. He was alone. He'd have to venture away and find people, it's something he felt he wanted.(2)

Tsuzuki did not want to be seen by Muraki, even if he was just a child. He could've formed a quick attachment that was completely unwanted. The only thing the older shinigami wanted was to find Hisoka. If Muraki was a child, which without doubt confused the hell of Tsuzuki, he wondered what state Hisoka might be in. Something else dawned on him as well. Sohryu had left back to Gensoukai, but Byakko's aura still seemed to be on Earth's.

Sure enough, within the next 15 minutes, the fuda user found the answer to a few of his questions. A little deeper into the forestry was his loyal white tiger shikigami curled up in the shade. Getting a better view, he noticed something lying against Byakko. It was Hisoka, and he was still a child, curled up into the soft fur of Tsuzuki's shiki, as a long tail wrapped around him. His hands were gently tucked underneath his neck.

Tsuzuki could only smile down at Hisoka's sleeping form. He looked so at peace, despite what had just happened. Sensing his master's presence, Byakko lifted his head to look at Tsuzuki, then to the child resting against him. Nodding, Tsuzuki tenderly lifted Hisoka into his arms, being extremely careful not to wake him. The blonde was a little dirty, but that didn't bother the brunet.

"Thank you Byakko." He whispered as the white tiger smiled and disappeared. Small hands gripped Tsuzuki's shirt, as one name leaves the ever so slightly parted lips. Smiling again, just barely hearing the name, violet eyes shut as he teleports them both back to Meifu.

When the pair arrived, Watari wanted both of them looked over in the infirmary. Surprisingly, nothing was wrong with either of them but Hisoka had still not woken. Not even bothering to argue with the brunet, Tsuzuki was granted the ability to stay over night next to his partner's bed. If anyone even asked what happened, Tsuzuki would only reply 'We're back' and leave it at that until it was night time and he was able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Tsuzuki woke to find the bed his head was resting on empty. This alarmed him to the point where he nearly fell out of his chair trying to stand up. Almost frantic, he visually searched for his partner just before hearing a toilet flush, followed by running water in the bathroom next door. Holding his breath, he waited for the owner of the noise to emerge.

Slowly the door opened, as blonde locks appear, Tsuzuki makes a sprint towards the door; embracing the slender form. Small tears trail down the man's face as he holds onto his partner's teenaged form. Surprised at first from just coming out of the bathroom, Hisoka leans into his partner's hug, letting him know he's back. SorrowHappinessReleif were the first emotions to slip past Tsuzuki's shields but Hisoka didn't mind.

The three combined weren't that bad, he thought as he rubbed his partner's back in slow circles, reassuring him. "It's ok, I'm back now. Don't cry please, it's not necessary." Tsuzuki pulled back, his arms still on Hisoka's arms. He smiled weakly, but anyone could tell it was real. Despite the tears, it was a real smile.

Slowly persuading and guiding Tsuzuki over to the bed he previously rested in, Hisoka got him to sit down and relax a minute. Happiness seemed to be the highlight of everything currently, since the man couldn't stop smiling and nervously laughing. Hisoka only sighed, as his lips curled slightly as he leaned forward to hug his partner again. Tsuzuki caught that small smile though and pulled the teenaged boy into his lap.

"I'm glad your back Hisoka." He buried his head in wheat blonde hair.

"I was never gone Tsuzuki, just sleeping so to speak." Hisoka blushed feeling his partner nuzzle him. It was true, Hisoka had never left, he could recall everything that had happened in the past few weeks now, even his time with Muraki and beyond that. Although it felt as if he was looking at a movie when he thought of it since he couldn't remember actually moving or thinking as he normally would have but still.

None the less, he was still there. There enough to know everything his body had done and what Tsuzuki had done. He blushed deeper, leaning further into Tsuzuki's chest. Feeling it was right, strong arms wrapped around Hisoka's waist but dared not to go any further. The owner of them knew better, and knew better they did. That's all Hisoka wanted right now. He could care less what happened to Muraki, or if someone was watching them or of anything at the moment. It was all in the past now according to him; just another memory to remember later down the road. As would this moment be a fond memory, the first real kiss Hisoka would share with his partner, but surely not the last.

(1) Fog is formed from water and so it would make since for Sohryu to be able to create or control fog as well.

(2) I'm sure you can guess Muraki's in his child mentality before he went crazy.

A/N: Yes, this is the final chapter I'm afraid.ducks Just don't kill me, there's still time for a sequel and or epilogue. If anything is still a bit blurry, feel free to mention it so I can mention or answer it in the final piece. If I don't feel an epilogue is necessary I probably won't write one or finish the sequel, so please give me your opinion and any concerns you may have. Until next time, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Kage: A las, I told you I'd probably post as epilogue….well, attempt to anyhow. Thank you for sticking by me and this fic, despite last chapters' performance. ;;; I really made it end to quickly but I couldn't help it. If only the first copy I wrote didn't get deleted! . Ok, enough of my complaining, on with the real final chapter/episode.

fan girl 666: Well here's the first one mentioned and thank you. I'm glad you liked it so much and I'll try to finish that sequel. .

laustic: It had to end somewhere I'm afraid. I will try my best to keep the sequel in motion! Right now I'm just thinking about further ideas to fill in the blanks for it, currently its writers block. So I did add a little extra at the end of this chapter!

NaTsUkO-ChAn: Well here's a little explanation behind what happened to Muraki. Hopefully it's enough to clarify everything. Love TsuzukiXHisoka in every shape and form but you'll note the style I use for this certain fic this chapter.

Dailyangel: Thank you and truthfully I hated it to end as well but it wouldn't be as good if I just made it a run on. Didn't want readers to grow bored. Your absolutely correct and that will be lightly pointed out in this chapter. . I shall try my best!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Exactly

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: I'm really sorry for all the confusion! Ack, half of the explanation is gone with the first copy but I hope this helps even just a little. Don't worry, what happens to Muraki was already planned awhile ago but good guess. XD Although I still find it weird for Tsuzuki to just walk away, then again he has his reason ne? The scene fit nicely and it was cute. X3

azna-azure: Basically since Muraki's gone Hisoka has his memories back, so yes. It only applies to his memory and not his curse because his curse was inflicted physically but the spell was all done mentally. It is sad that they just left Muraki like that, but done worry, he alright! He didn't get kidnapped by a bad person I can assure you of that. XD Any other questions I hope will be answered in this chapter.

Warning: Slight cursing, not much contact if you get what I mean. Nothing any differ from what you've already read and what's been written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei for the final time.cries But this idea is all mine, as is this conclusion!

**10 Years to Remember**

Chapter zero: epilogue

Hisoka's POV

It's been almost half a year since that incident, no not the one with Muraki, that was over 7 years ago and I can finally lie that to rest. Just thinking that actually sends shivers down my spine, be without Muraki's haunting reflection every day and night? It just doesn't seem possible, but Tsuzuki was able to confirm it for me.

Despite waiting so long to tell me what happened after I passed out at the last encounter, I'm relieved and somewhat flabbergasted by the whole thing. Somehow the wave from Sohryu's attack and Muraki's own greed and power intertwined causing his own plan to backfire. I'm still kind of iffy about the whole thing but I'm just glad to be back to normal. Although I'm kind of envious of my enemy. He has the chance to regain his life and be saved. To start a new and make his life better, and I know he'll achieve it too.

When Tsuzuki told me the news, I wanted it confirmed in my face, so we went searching for him. In the end we found him at the Kokakuro and Oriya was taking care of him. The man loved Muraki and wanted him to have a normal life, so he got his wish. It sort of bothers me that that asshole gets a second chance when all he deserves is death but I'd rather not start anymore confrontations on Earth, more importantly with my murderer.

I mean, I'm happy where I am now. That whole ordeal is still a little fuzzy to me, and still a bad memory to behold but it gave light to a new awakening for me. It's been almost 5 years since I've been partners with Tsuzuki. Most people would have quit the job by now being around him so much, but I can't stand _not _being around him so much. Each passing day is a new reminder of this.

If it wasn't for him, there'd be nothing in my heart but darkness waiting to evolve into something of what Muraki had or had become. Yes, I still believe Muraki had some sort of disease or serious problem that was contagious, can you blame me though? That disease has passed though and hopefully will never resurface on Earth or in the ministry while I'm around.

Honestly a lot has changed in the ministry since I've started living and working here. Most are for the better, which is good and the bad are so minor we all can just over look them. One thing I've noticed from the start is people's moods changing, it's kind of nice to a have a break once a while and partner that actually gets paid every week. Doesn't sound right but its reality now.

Few fights break out and arguments are still prone to happen but what else is new. We may all be dead but we're still human, it's only natural. As Watari says, it's some sort of primal instinct to act the way we do…..well when dealing with Tsuzuki or Terazuma I don't doubt it. Speaking of Terazuma, him and Wakaba finally confessed to each other. It was amazing, considering they've been partners longer than me and Tsuzuki, but better late than never.

Although they can't pursue a full blown relationship, you can guess why, they still love each other the same as an actual husband and wife should. So I'm happy for them and my fatass for a partner is happy Wakaba still makes time to make treats for him, even if he has to share them with his least favorite person. Kind of funny when the two hard heads go at each other, gives me a chance to talk to Wakaba civilly occasionally.

As for our mad scientist, he still continues his "mind-blowing" experiments, as he calls them, but with a little more caution….At least that's what Tatsumi said, but everyone knows that's a lie. That little mess up he pulled won't change any of his personality, therefore his work, even if it's posted all across the walls. And I'm not exaggerating that last part either.

There was literally hundreds of pictures of mostly me, but also Tsuzuki as our younger selves posted on the walls. Yuma and Saya of course were behind it. They wanted the world to see them I swear, but everyone had already seen the real things some time ago. I'll never understand those two, but I did snag a few photos from the wall; I think my partner did as well.

I want this event to stay fresh in my mind. Overall it might not have been very memorable but it's the few spots in between the chaos that I treasure. At one point I wanted to go back to being little again just so Tsuzuki could hold me like he did at the time, but I'd never tell anyone that. I'm happy where I stand, even if I know I'm being cruel to Tsuzuki.

We're not together anymore than we already were and I know it's wrong to tease him, but I'm doing it subconsciously. Since that day of my returning to my 16 year old appearance, we've kissed on occasion but always behind closed doors and his cuddling and hugs never increased since he'd always been pouring his heart out even when we first met.

But every time we're alone or one of us gets the urge to feel the others body, it never goes passed a certain limit, no matter the moment. It's always me that stops though, never him. He wants to take me into a full blown relationship but I'm just not ready for that. Even some kisses make me tremble and I feel horrible for it since I can feel his despair. He's afraid of hurting me, so we always just settle for cuddling in each others arms.

It's not much to a lot of people, but for us it is. I never thought I could do this, be loved I mean. Even though I practically hyperventilate every time I'm cornered or I feel my back completely flat against anything, Tsuzuki still gives me all the care and love he has to offer. At work we're not anything but partners and we tell that too everyone, especially if they give us that look, but alone we're like juvenile lovers; without the experimenting.

I treasure that and maybe someday soon this other barrier inside of me will be broken. I want Tsuzuki to love me in anyway possible, call me selfish if that may be the case, but I can't help the subconscious feelings that slip into me when I'm around him. It's not his fault though, it's all mine. If I focus all my empathy on his thoughts I wonder if we could go further, or it'll just end with him feeling bad. I don't know.

Pushing things is the wrong way to go about any sort of relationship, that's what Tsuzuki told me the last time a moment struck, and I think he's right. We have an eternity together, so what if we well I can't do those sort of things yet, maybe down the road everything will clear up.

Tsuzuki's POV

It's been some time since Hisoka and I were shrunk down to our little selves and that whole little ordeal happened and as much as he tries to pretend it was a dream, it always manages to float back into site. Doesn't help that I snatched a few pictures from the walls that Yuma and Saya had put up. Heehee I hope he's not too upset about that. Reality, I put them right on my dresser and he comes over a lot, so he's had to of seen them.

Oh well, let the leaves keep turning! It's almost winter now, well almost Christmas actually which makes me excited. Another year has gone by and this year's going to end well, I just know it. Muraki can no longer hurt my 'Soka, even though curse marks remain, it's not like they mean anything. He's a child now and Oriya won't let him become a killer again.

Maybe this next year will be free of anything bad and just be all the more memorable, not like this year wasn't. I got to kiss Hisoka for real, nothing held back, more than once I might add. I've reached a state with him where I couldn't be more happy. He's not ready for sex or anything of that genre and I completely understand that. It's not like sex represents everything a couple can share. I just can't wait for the day the office learns we're together!

As for anything further from what I have with Hisoka….not sure. Having him fall asleep happily in _my_ arms, in_ my_ bed means so much more. I think he thinks I want to go further, but I don't. No need to pressure him, I got what I want and he's happy so it really doesn't matter if we ever unite like that. Ooh and my brain just hatched an idea to finish this year off.

If I know the office around the holidays, it'll be decorated, no doubt the Christmas spirit will have mistletoes hanging about. Hell, I bet the two girls from Hokkaido will be carrying them around like they do every year, except this year I'll kiss Hisoka for real! No jokes, hopefully no pouting if he goes along with it, and it's an effortless way to show the place, that yes we do kiss.

Now I'm all giddy again, I really can't wait!

The year was coming to a close, and what a year it had been when for a month a certain emerald eyed Shinigami couldn't work or even get dressed in his own clothes. Now that that's put to rest and all through out the ministry can relax that a certain doctor would never show up again, the big deal to worry about was Christmas and even New Years.

Hisoka used to hate both Christmas and New Years, well he still hates New Years as he claims it's only a day off so people can get drunk and pressure him to drink since he was close to legal age. He never cared to drink and never will, that's one thing he decided. Now the other red and green holiday wasn't so bad. Sure there was light drinking but a lot of other joys can from it. And a few horrors as well that two girls loved to bring to the boy.

"Oh Hisoka!" Yuma and Saya chimed together holding up a special edition Christmas gown from pink house.

Growing red for both anger and embarrassment in picturing himself in that thing, Hisoka ran in the opposite direction. If his office was blocked off, he'd just go to where his partner was; the break room. Apon entering, the brunet immediately noticed him as he caught his breath, casually walking over to the food table.

"Aren't you excited 'Soka-chan, tomorrow's Christmas!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he watched his partner reach for some eggnog, but he watched out for his young secret lover. "Ou 'Soka, that's traditional eggnog; it's alcoholic." He clarified as the Hokkaido girls came in just to hear the sad news.

"Aw Tsuzuki-san! Why'd you have to go and tell him that! He might of willingly dressed up for us if he was a little tipsy." The blonde only growled at them, choosing not to drink anything for the risk of it being spiked. "Well, you can't break two rules mister." Yuma pointed out.

"What two rules?" The man asked drinking more of the eggnog.

"One, have at least a taste of the eggnog, since the extra spike is different every year." Yuma began. "Two, when two people stand beneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss!" Saya nearly squealed pointing to the small little branch above the food table.

Both men looked up to see it as the younger blushed and Tsuzuki just chuckled to himself thinking. _Well that surely explains why people have been coming here one at a time._

"Well c'mon you two, you can't break two rules in one day." Watari joined in the fun coming up behind the two girls.

Tsuzuki smiled putting his glass down and turned to look down at his nervous partner. He gazed into emerald eyes and noted how he looked just like an innocent child that just got told he'd done something wrong. It was really cute. Gently grabbing one of Hisoka's hand, he brought him closer so he could rest an arm around his waist.

"Better late than never, ne 'Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki whispered, but he waited for the ok from his partner before doing anything.

The blonde's face was plastered pink after hearing the older man's words, but he nodded lightly staring into glimmering violet eyes. Too afraid to move, Hisoka just let Tsuzuki close the gap between them and only hope he wouldn't shake for how nervous he was. To his relief and many joys, their lips met without any problems and the pair got to share the first mistletoe kiss.

"AWWWW!" Yuma and Saya latched hands, as Tatsumi just pushed up his glasses. The older blonde noted the meaning and spoke. "Did you ever doubt it?" He smiled turning back at the two as they broke the kiss and Tsuzuki released Hisoka.

"Y-you tasted like eggnog." The boy whispered, still blushing but relieved for more than one reason.

"Then I guess we didn't break either rule, now did we." Tsuzuki smiled. The blonde nodded and hugged his partner, for what seemed out of no where. "Hisoka?"

"It's alright,….just thank you." He held on tight, not even sure of his own motives. Before anyone could inter in their moment, the secretary took it apon himself to herd everyone away from the Shinigami pair. Although it didn't take long before the moment left and Hisoka released his partner.

"You ok? That little bit didn't make you tipsy did it?"

"No, but something small to eat would be nice just so it doesn't."(1) With another nod, both gathered a small plate to eat and sat down with their friends. Surprisingly to everyone's enjoyment, Hisoka never left. He stayed for the whole party, which was new for him but no one cared to make a comment. The company of both a happy teenager and happy adult together made the atmosphere a lot more pleasurable.

Before no time, it was almost midnight and couples as well as friends scurried to get home just so they could be alone for the first minute of Christmas. Tsuzuki was one to wave goodbye to everyone, as Hisoka made a bolt to Tsuzuki's apartment were he'd wait for his partner. Knowing this, the brunet made his fair wells quick and teleported home.

To his surprise, he couldn't find the empathy but was positive he was here since there was an open box on the kitchen table that wasn't there before. The light from under the bathroom door gave explanation to the where a bouts of his partner. Sitting down at the table, violet eyes skimmed over the box, it looked sort of familiar. But before he had a chance to break things down, the bathroom door opened and Tsuzuki's eyes fell on the form that exited it.

Cautiously he stood up and approached the boy, who was again beat red. Looking Hisoka up and down, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had on a silky red and white shirt, layered in soft cotton around the neck and at the end of the long sleeves, in the center was a small blue orb that had straps connected to it which seemed hook around at the back. The top went down to his belly bottom, where another layer see through fabric covered from the waist to the floor, and a pair of red tight shorts with the rims fluffy white.(2)

"Isn't this what Saya and Yuma got you?" Tsuzuki asked still unbelieving of what he was seeing.

"It is." Hisoka blushed lightly. "Merry Christmas." The other man smiled and hugged the boy.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to, besides the fact there's no back to this thing, it's kind of comfortable." The empathy replied as his lover inspected the back side of it. Sure enough, the little straps that were pulled to the back, were the only things on the back. Ivory skin was visible from the neck to the hips besides the occasional string.

"You're ok with this?"

"Besides being a little cold, I guess." As he watched his partner's blush deepen, he lifted him up from the waist and positioned him bridle style in his arms. "T-tsuzuki?"

"I'll just have to keep you warm then." Tsuzuki placed his present on the bed and crawled in with him. First kissing Hisoka on the forehead, he let Hisoka nuzzle into his chest before wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you 'Soka-chan…" A few seconds went by. "Can I get pictures in the morning?"

Hisoka sighed. "Baka….I don't care, just don't exploit them or you'll regret it."

"I won't; promise!" Without evening realizing, Hisoka felt himself smile as he nestled into his lover, never wanting to leave this position.

Elsewhere:

"Yuma, have you seen that outfit we bought for Hisoka-chan?"

(1)Depends on the person and food, but eating helps reduce the chance of getting tipsy if you've only drunken a small amount. Again though, it depends, for Hisoka I can see this being applied to.

(2)Ack! I hope you get the picture I imagined, I can't explain things for squat! . 

A/N: A little long but I felt like adding the little holiday continuation since it's close to well, the holidays. Plus it fit well. Lol Hope you enjoyed and thank you for tuning into 10 Years to Remember! Stay alert for the sequel to TYTR, it may be coming soon.


End file.
